Clone Sisters Apocalyse
by Mathias26
Summary: First it involved random citizens, than it was espers, it involved the ranking of the city, followed by dark factions. Not to forget the Aim Specialist, Magical Churches, Gemstones, Esper's Parents and after so many other stages, it involved the Will Of The Misaka Network in three projects, one which was one for multiple Level 6 for the scientist, another one and one for magicians.
1. Chapter 1: Water, Justice, VS and Friend

**Prologue: Sticky Water; Index vs Kain**

''Toma! Why didn't you buy food already?!'' Index asked while eating the remaining food in the fridge. Toma walked towards Index while saying ''Oh, well I bought some food from the market not long ago, you haven't eaten them ye-.'' Toma said as he saw all the food he bought today gone from the plastic bags. He looked at Index who had some piece of a cookie on her left cheek and he moaned those two words ''What misfortune!''

''So your telling me that you ate all the things I just bought, really Index, is your stomach really just a hole.'' Toma said while walking towards the market for the second time this week. Index looked at Toma while saying "But Toma, I gave you a list for all the food you should buy, you should have followed it and maybe you wouldn't have need to go in the market yet again.''

''Your list! That list showed that you didn't consider the money at all! Where do you think my money comes from, I couldn't even buy 1% of what you asked me to buy! Seriously, you need to go in a diet because I can't afford that much food.'' Index said ''But Toma! I don't want to go in a diet!" Toma started ignoring Index a little as she was complaining about food. She noticed that he was ignoring him one minute afterwords and jumped towards Toma when she found out only to...''AARG! What misfortune?!''

''You want me to go in a diet because you think I am too fat and ugly huh. I see your trick your idiot! You pervert, my current form is not enough for you, huh!'' Toma was running while Index was biting his head like a piranha. As he ran, a whole lot of money flew from where he was going and passed him and he was too surprised to take the money. Index said while biting him ''I knew it was easy to have money!''

Toma saw a last piece of 5$ fly towards him and took it. He looked at all the details of it while saying to Index ''No, that isn't normal money, something is fishy about this money. Index, stop biting me, I think something is happening close to us.''

Index recognized this look from Toma, she knew that he was serious now. The wind made her silver hair fly upwards and the tip of her hair was gone for a reason. She looked at her hair and said to Toma ''My hair.'' Toma was running with Index in his back right now and he didn't even bother looking back, he just said ''Stop joking around Index.'' Index got a little pissed but in the end looked disappointed while saying ''But Toma...''

Toma heard a sound and he stopped running. Someone said ''You will now begin the experiment Krizte in 5...4...3...2...1.'' Toma ran towards the person at the back alley and saw that a person that was in the ground was getting cut from all over his body. That person just had some pieces of him everywhere in the ground in the end of the cutting. Toma who always have a habit of playing a hero said ''Why did you kill him?!'' to the two adult and teenager that were responsible for this act.

The teenager that was responsible for the death of the woman just walked away while the person who was an adult said ''You don't need to deal with waste of times, you are done for now, you will soon get what you wanted, don't worry about me, I will handle that black-haired boy and that silver-haired girl.'' Toma was going to fight him but Index said ''Don't worry, I will handle him.'' as she got off Touma's back.

Touma then said ''No Index! You are going to get yourself killed!'' Index said to Touma ''I will handle him, you have to get that person that left, he is the one that killed that other person. I think that if you stop that person, no one will get killed anymore while this person is weaker than the other one so let me handle him.'' Index pushed Touma to the direction of the mysterious teenager while the scientist who was quite close to Touma and Index ran towards Index and tried to punch her but she ducked as she screamed ''Run Touma!''

Touma really wanted to fight this guy, he thought that if he left, he would regret it. He really didn't want Index to be injured, dead or paralyzed. But Index didn't agree with Touma's plan to stick here and fight the enemy instead of running towards the other person that left. Index managed to say something that made Touma reconsider his choice "If you leave that other person alone, he will kill so many other people and it would be your fault for not going."

Touma quickly ran towards the direction the other guy went while Index asked the adult who stayed a question "Are you a scientific or a magician. If you are a magician, what church are you from? Nessesarious? Amakusa or one from the Roman Catholic Church? '' The African-American called Kain responded to the question by saying ''I am a magician from the LABYRINTH CHURCH, a newfound church.''

Index looked at him with confidence as she responded by saying ''Good...because those are what I am an expert at beating." Kain chuckled as he said "Do you really think that you can beat me just because I am a magician, you are a naive child." Index got a little annoyed as she said "I am not a child! Dedicatus545 The dedicated lamp protects the knowledge of the strong."

''Already saying your magic name? Hum.'' Suddenly, Index noticed a massive amount of graffities everywhere in the dark alley they were in. Those pieces were glowing but they weren't that bright. At first, she thought that they were not important but after seeing that it was glowing, she knew that it was the work of the magician in front of her. She asked this magician ''No fair!'' He made a evil smile as he screamed ''Rise from the written colors that are dedicated to you! Stickensus!''

Suddenly, the graffiti that was formerly on the walls, became the color of light blue and started to leave the wall to all come together. Index already started to analyze the spell that the adult screamed as she looked at the processus of it. Once it was finished, she saw a water monster that resembled something she saw close to the underground shopping mall. She said ''This monster resembled the Golem Ellis that Sherry Cromwell is capable of forming.''

The water monster growled as it smashed its left hand towards Index who jumped out-of-the-way. The monster opened its mouth and what came out was two little water monsters that were human sized. The first one tried to slash Index with its water sword but Index managed to intercept the monster by saying ''O-P-5-3-C-6-A-2!''

The sword of the little sized monster hit the wielder of the sword making some water splash from the monster's head. The other human sized monster came from behind to slash Index but she ducked as she said ''That was close.'' The enemy(the second one) slashed the first little sized monster instead of Index and some water splashed out of it again. Index got up and ran as far as she could from the little monsters but the big one made yet another technique. Some water jet came towards Index but she said ''T-O-P-2-D-1-0-M!''

The water jet quickly propelled itself towards Kain who smiled while saying ''Sticky liquid!'' Once the liquid was around one meter from Kain, it separated itself and started filling the floor. Kain moved place to command his monsters because he thought that this place was more dangerous for him since he was at the alley while the monsters and Index were out of the alley but Index who noticed that he was depending on his monster and that he was now in a corner screamed this: ''P-O-D-2-7-3-M-8!''

The big monster turned around and tried to scrape Kain from the floor but he countered the attack by commanding his little sized monster to take the sacrifice for him and since the big monster was very slow, the little sized monster managed to go in between the giant's hand and Kain before the big monster's hand collided with Kain.

Kain looked at Index with a smile and said ''You thought that it was that easy.'' Index looked at him with an annoyed look as she used another one of her many techniques ''Sheol Fear!'' Kain knew what this technique was. It was an infamous technique in the world of magic, capable of causing a breakdown in the enemies mind. He looked at his giant monster as he said ''Sticky Paintball!''

The monster shot two miniature water bullet that filled Kain's ears. Index who already started her technique, coudn't stop for about ten seconds, Kain used that time to order his small monster to attack Index which it did. It went to slash Index but surprisingly, he stabbed himself instead of Index. Kain looked at Index surprise and showed that by saying ''What? How?'' while taking off the sticky water from his ears. After Index finished her spell, she told him the reason she was able to escape the little monster slash.

She looked at him with a smile ''Don't you think I learned from Orsala Aquinas Rescue? Last time, the technique didn't work on some of the nuns because they blocked their ears with a weapon and I knew that if the technique didn't stop by itself, I would be vulnerable and even when I was using the technique, someone like them could have easily wipe me out so I searched for a spell capable of helping me in that time of weakness that I just activated in secret before using Sheol Fear, it is called Talk Of Spell.''

Index continued explaining more about the spell she used as she said ''Talk of Spell is a technique that makes you capable of saying multiple chants/spells at the same time, I can only go up to three chants/spells but this time, I only needed two. While I was chanting the Sheol Fear spell, I was also spelling the letters to use the Intercepting Spell, now that I finished explaining...I will beat you.''

Kain looked at Index with a face that looked like he was in a bad mood despite him having fun in this battle. He said ''It doesn't mean that you learned a fancy new technique that you are able to beat me.'' Kain commanded his big monster to send some big jet bullets of water towards Index and his little monster to attack Index with an new sword. After the monsters finished preparing their techniques, Index said with a polite tone ''Don't you learn? I taught you a lesson today, but don't worry, people forget...so let me teach you again...Talk Of Spell!''

Index used the intercepting spell for the big monster and the little monster's attack at the same time. What she said was really confusing because of it. But the big water bullet stopped its way from going at Index's position and got towards Kain's position. When she finished directing that one, she continued spelling letters to intercept the other monster and for something else too.

The little monster suddenly froze because of Index's spell and it punched itself multiple times until the sticky water forming the monster dispersed way too much while the sticky water bullet Index intercepted got closer and closer to Kain. Kain said to Index ''You told me that I forgot your lesson about your spell but what about mine?!''

Kain screamed ''Sticky Liquid!'' as the once united sticky water bullet dispersed, well half of it. The other half continued towards Kain who tried to stop it by repeating the same technique but then he saw that the big monster was going to punch him because Index made a third interrupting spell which was to command the monster. Kain stopped the monster punch with his ''Sticky Liquid'' technique but couldn't stop the bullet because he didn't have enough time and by consequence, it stuck him to the ground. Index said ''Now you can't disperse your technique, because you needed your feet to do it.

Index decided to explain again to Kain what was going on ''I noticed that you were moving your feet when you used your technique, You were always making circles in the ground with your feet when you wanted to disperse your techniques and now that you are stuck, I can finally beat you.'' Index ran towards Kain as she smiled at her victory but weirdly, he smiled too.

When Index was around five meters from Kain's whereabouts, the sticky monster who Index totally forgot about, finally acted. It went to punch Index but suddenly, a teleporter interrupted the battle by saying ''We must leave, Kain.'' Kain nodded as he said to Index ''Farewell, magical young lady. What is your name again?'' Index noticed the sticky golem that was close to punching her but stopped and now knew that she was about to lose if the teleporter didn't come so she said with a less happy tone ''My name is Index, and this isn't farewell, but simply a goodbye.'' Kain disappeared with the teleporter and at the same time, the sticky golem disappeared. Index sighed at the same time that she ran towards Toma whereabouts.

Toma finally reached the person that ran away from him and Index. The person looked back and he saw Toma. Toma looked at him and said ''Why do you kill all these innocent people, is it another one of these cruel projects academy city is doing like the sisters noise project!'' The person looked at Toma with an emotionless face and he said ''Kamijou Touma...''

''HUH!''

**Chapter 1: Broken Justice, Forgotten Memories**

Kamijou Touma, a level 0 student of Academy City. He wasn't an ordinary level 0 esper, he had a special ability called the Imagine Breaker. The Imagine Breaker is an ability that allows its user to negate esper powers as well as magical powers. In the past, he knew fully what was the terror of the Imagine Breaker but it was all forgotten in order save a silver-haired teenager that looked like a child. But he didn't just lose the knowledge of his power, he lost all of his memories and that's why, when a teenager who was apparently someone he knew from the past came back in his life, he didn't recognized the guy. He didn't know how much the guy knew about his power and he didn't know how important he was in Touma's life.

But Touma put all of that aside as he felt that something was more important and it was the lives of all the innocent people the person he just met sacrificed. Kritze, the boy who apparently knew Touma was now asking Touma this question ''Shall we talk?'' Touma got a little pissed at this person, he screamed 'You just killed a person and now you are calm as hell and asking me to talk to you! How can you treat the life of that person so badly?!''

Kritze's didn't change emotions when Touma screamed those phrases and he replied Touma by saying this ''It was for science to evolve, her life wasn't lost in vain. It contributed to the future much more than it would if she was alive.'' Touma scoffed at this comment and instead of calming down, he only kept getting madder and madder, it could be noticed by hearing him say this :''You! You didn't even think about her life when you killed her didn't you?! Just about your silly experiment! I am sick of all those disgusting experiments roaming around this city!''

Kritze suddenly noticed something about Touma and he even asked Touma about that thing. ''Why are you so different from before? Why didn't you even mention about how we were friends in your comments? Did you lost your memories?'' Touma was surprised this person hit the nail so fast, Touma managed to easily hide it from everyone else except Terra Of The Left...well at least everyone else that he didn't know in the past but Terra and Kritze who clearly know too much about Touma.

Touma knew he had to be careful with his words, he simply responded by saying ''No, I didn't lose my memories...I changed Kritze, I just changed and I am too blinded of rage to even think about how we used to be in the past.'' Touma of course, was faking that he didn't lose his memories. He needed Kritze to have a reason to come back to him because if Touma did not manage to stop him now, he needed to be able to drawn Kritze close to him so he could break this illusion of his.

Touma asked Kritze a simple question ''Why?'' Kritze smiled for the first time today, but this smile wasn't an smiled that indicated hapiness, that wasn't something he done for a while now. The smile he did was one that was filled with malice and interest. He said ''That is my secret, but if you want to find out...you have to tell me what was the best time you spend with me in the past.'' Touma looked shocked and the anger he had because of how much Kritze treated the lives of others kept growing as he said ''Don't use experiments and death to make me think of my most treasured moment with you! Lives are in great danger and you are playing with these lives just for me to remember.'' Kritze smiled as he said ''Yep.'' Suddenly, the same teleporter that teleported Kain out of the alley came to Kritze's location. Before leaving, Kritze managed to say something ''Bye...we are certainly going to meet again...Kamijou Touma.'' The teleporter touched Kritze shoulder and they disappeared into the abyss.

Even if Touma didn't like the way Krtize wanted him to remember his best moment with him, he knew it was necessary to save other people. But the problem lies on the way he would find out. There was no way his memory was just going to pop up even if it would be convenient, he knew that if he wanted to know about his past, he would need to contact someone who could help him... Tsuchimikodo Motaharu.

Index was tired because she battled with Kain, tired enough for her to be unable to run towards Touma's location. She decided to check the alley of the experiment instead of doing what she initially wanted to do and was quite surprised at what she saw, which was what Kain left in the alley. The first thing she saw disgusted her, a body that was cut entirely, she tried really hard not to throw up and with great effort, she didn't but she was still really sickened because of massacred corpse that was no longer filled with any blood. The entirely of that liquid had gone out of the body and not only that but some of the organs were completely crushed or obliterated, it was certainly cruel and simply inhuman.

She looked at the materials that were needed for this spell, it was quite different from everything she saw in the past. It resembled to a certain extent the Amakusa Church magic. Those people used everyday objects to create magic while this experiment didn't really used everyday objects. They used more sinister things like blood, human sacrifices, things you can only purchase at the black market and things that only the people dark in the Academy City realm possess. The spell was too different from what she usually saw, too different from what is contained in the 103 000 grimoires she remembered perfectly, it was simply too different even thought her grimoires managed to hold many vile things.

But she saw another thing that didn't have her attention before because of how shocking many things were in this room but it did have her attention now. She walked towards it and saw that it was an document. She managed to read ''Phase 1: Magic Style Level Upper.'' Index pondered on what the level upper was, it wasn't something she heard in her life. She only had one explanation...Science.

She heard some people come close to this alley so she ran towards them as she announced to them this: ''Someone was murdered!'' It was he only way for her to not get randomly suspected. The people who were currently here were Konori Mii, Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari and Yanagisako Aomi. She managed to take their attention because of her scream. When Index was closer to them, Kuroko told her to calm down and explain the situation.

''Me and Touma where walking here when we spotted two people murdering this woman in the cruelest of ways, one that was clearly not done by amateurs. Touma tried to catch the second murderer but I had a phone call from him telling me that he was home right now and that the person he searched escaped. The crime is there.'' Index told in a very fast pace, obviously creating a large part of this story.

Mii was shocked, she turned to her friend called Aomi and said ''They only reported about some fight between two espers, not something like this.'' Index wanted to correct Mii about how it was magicians fighting but Touma warned her to not mention anything about magicians to espers like those people. Kuroko told Index ''How long have you been here, nun?''

Index responded by saying ''I have been here for about five to ten minutes, while the other one escaped, the first one captured me but I managed to escape with my wits.'' Uiharu nodded as she told Index ''We are from judgment and we would ask you to leave now, please give me your number, I will have to ask call you for more information later.

Index really didn't like the idea of leaving but she had to. She gave her phone number to Uiharu despite Touma's constant warnings of not giving her phone numbers to strangers. She left the scene and phone called Touma as she headed home while the 177th branch of judgment were completely shocked at the sight of the corpse.

Uiharu screamed in horror by accident, she felt sickened. She couldn't support the sight as much as the others could. She started to vomit as much as her stomach would allow her to. Kuroko surprisingly didn't see the corpse because it was directly downwards to them and she wasn't looking down. She disappeared to where the document was and many of the sickening black market ingredients were but unlike the corpse, they weren't anything to vomit about. Luckily, she didn't see the corpse at all because she teleported back to out of the alley after she was finished with picking up the ingredients.

Kuroko put everything except the document on the floor and she was going to read the title of the document when suddenly, a guy in a white coat rushed towards the 177th branch office while screaming ''STOP!''. Kuroko listened to the guy and until she knew the reasoning of why she shoudn't read this document, she wasn't going to read it. When he got close to her, he said while panting ''This is mine and to you Judgement folks, this is accepted by the councilors of Academy City.''

Kuroko didn't see the corpse so she didn't understand how much bad it was but the other three screamed in a furious tone ''What?'' Kuroko took a peak at them and saw how sickened they were, she didn't know why they were so sickened so she went to see in the alley and this time, she saw the horrifying corpse. While she was dealing with digesting the sight, Mii got up and screamed at the man ''This is impossible, how could it be?!''

He wasn't fazed at all with her screamed, he told her with impatience ''If you want, I can show you the order itself, I am merely telling the truth!" 'Mii looked at Uiharu and Aiho and they both nodded, she took some handcuffs and said ''You are arrested for suspect of doing some satanic cruel murder, we are going to bring you to Anti-Skill for them to deal with you.''

The man snapped as he screamed ''You judgment don't know anything about Academy City!'' Kuroko who was digesting the horrid murder looked at the guy with an pitiful face as she said ''It is impossible, it is impossible that such a dark less city as Academy City could have things like that, it is simply impossible!'' While Mii pushed the man to the car they were on, he said ''You really are naïve, did you really not feel the darkness of academy city yourself.''

Kuroko thought about her time with Awaki and screamed ''Shut Up!'' She looked completely mad and screamed ''We are going to treat this as a criminal case and that's it!'' Uiharu was deeply shocked at what Kuroko just did and said ''Relax Kuroko, you need to work calml-.'' Kuroko snapped again and it was obvious because she screamed this ''How can I relax?! This man thinks a murder would be permitted by Academy City?! He believes that this life right here had the right to die by the hands of others!" Kuroko simply disappeared and Uiharu who was about to touch Kuroko's back to get her attention felt a bit sadden. She looked at her two remaining teammates and she said to them: ''Let's go."

Uiharu looked really worried about Kuroko, she never thought that something like this would happen in a hundred years. She noticed that the man was holding some paper and she asked him politely ''What are these?'' He of course, wasn't ready to tell her, the only thing he told was a lie ''It is a document that I needed to give to my boss.''

While Kuroko was the only one that saw the paper in the alley, the other three didn't and that allowed the man to trick them since they thought he already had the document. But despite that, he was scared that they would look at the document in their search. That actually didn't happen because Mii told him to go put the document in his bag and confirmed that they wouldn't search in the bag for their investigation.

Uiharu sighed, the more she thought about what happened, the more worried she was for Kuroko. Kuroko had by far the strongest justice in the 177th office branch and the fact that this justice was broken easily affected her way more than it affected Uiharu and the two other members of the branch. Uiharu took out her phone, for one second she thought about calling Kuroko but she decided to not bother her for a while. Instead, she called Anti-Skill who should be arriving any minute after her call.

Touma confirmed that he was okay to Index and that made her stress level reduce a little bit. But it seemed like Touma was even more worried about her than she was worried about him. In the end, Touma told Index to go alone to their house and that he was going to the market right now. Even if she would normally be happy with that, she wasn't. She had too much in her mind, Kain the magician from LABYRINTH, that scientific document, the science and magic factions working together. It all seemed unreal. Index knew that she needed that document if she wanted to find Kain again and stop the experiment. It wasn't just Touma that wanted to save the innocent lives but Index too.

Touma had put the short hair girl number in Index's phone for when Index was in trouble with the science factions, apparently she was the most trustworthy source for that sort of problem but Index wasn't fond of the short-haired girl. But right now, she was desperate to find the document so she called her and it was quite the surprise for Mikoto that the silver-haired nun would call her.

''Short hair, I need your help.'' Index said in an impolite tone. Misaka Mikoto only could sight as she asked ''What do you want, silver nun?'' Index while being impolite was surprisingly serious and that motivated Misaka Mikoto to also be serious instead of getting with a fight with Index. Index told her ''I need your help, for a problem that involves science.'' Misaka was partly confused as she responded by saying ''Everything in this city involves science.''

Index remembered about how this city was not informed about magic as she said ''Sorry, well can you come here now? You know the location of this place, right?'' Mikoto blushed as she heard Index talk about coming at Touma's house and quickly she denied as she said ''What? I ain't coming to his house, who would want to! Please come here at the dorm, I will give you the direction to come here, I can't leave because I have to take care of my friend who is suddenly in a very bad humor.''

Index nodded and as Misaka gave her direction, she took Sphinx and headed to the famous girls dorm. Touma only came home about one hour later only to find that Index wasn't there anymore. He sighed as he moaned about his misfortune. He put the food he just bought in the frigde while hiding some other food in another fridge which was a secret one and when he saw a note from Index, he decided to let her go where she wanted, she was fourteen anyway.

''Kuroko, why are you so bummed today?'' Misaka asked for what seemed to be the hundred time. Kuroko, who was in her bed trying to think finally spoke up. ''Leave me alone, sissy. Please, just do something else somewhere else, I need to think alone.'' Misaka looked shocked, Misaka never thought that even once, Kuroko would say that to her. Not the fact that she needed to think alone but the fact that she doesn't want Misaka with her, normally...she would do some weird antics to express her love to Misaka.

The Railgun wasn't naïve enough to think that it was just a mood swing, she knew that it wasn't that simple. Something was up with Kuroko and she needed to find out. How could she help her friend if she didn't know why her friend was in pain. She then thought about the sisters noise incident and how Kuroko stayed out of Mikoto's business for her and how she appreciated that but...Misaka isn't the kind of person to do that.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and when she was going to open the door, Kuroko disappeared from her bed. That was when Misaka started asking herself questions, it was a fact that Kuroko wasn't in the mood to be with her therefore, she wasn't in the mood to be with her other friends. Misaka then started wondering about what if Kuroko was only mad at her but from Kuroko's tone, she wasn't mad, she was disgusted, sad, lost and hopeless. Mikoto saw the link between those feelings and the ones she had when she saw the cruel way the top level five esper killed her clones and that's when she realized that the darkness of Academy City that easily put her in depression mode also did the same to Kuroko.

The person that was knocking on the door seemed to be getting tired of waiting and it was obvious, she kept knocking on the door, stronger and harder as time started to pass. Eventually, Misaka opened the door and instantly said ''You.'' while she glared at Index who glared at Misaka back. The nun spit out of her mouth her nickname for Misaka ''Short hair.'' Even if she was calm while talking to Misaka on the phone, real life was much different.

But both Misaka and Index were reminded of something that happened today and stopped doing such child like things to the other. Index thought about the dead body and the magician while Misaka thought about Kuroko who seem to have faced the darkness of Academy City. Index saw an image of Kuroko with Misaka in the room as she said ''Isn't that the teleporter that I met in the underground mall with Hyouka, short hair and Touma? She was full of spirit back then wasn't she?''

Misaka Mikoto nodded as she said ''Yep, but it seems like she isn't in a good mood today.'' Index remembered about her meeting with Kuroko as she told Misaka ''I met her today, she came because someone called Judgement and she, with her three other comrades told me to leave the area and that they would handle the situation.''

That was when something clicked in Misaka's mind as she asked the silver haired nun ''Do you have anything to do with Kuroko's change of mood or do you know why she acts like this?'' Index was surprised at Misaka sudden change in expression and responded by saying ''No, I wasn't the reason she supposedly changed but what I do know is that they investigated a crushed body but your three other friends must know more about this than me.''

Misaka had a weight that was lifted from her heart as she realized that she has a chance to find out. She was surprised with the fact that it was Judgement that did this mission when most of Judgement's missions are light hearted and help for the community. An exemple of this was when she was in Judgement, for a day. She expected to be in a lot of cool fights and easy work and instead, she had to clean and search for a backpack. Cleaning a murder site was clearly not something they would normally do, it was simply too much.

Misaka snapped out of it and asked Index ''Can we visit Uiharu and the other two people from Judgment before we do what you wanted me to do?'' Index knew that what she was going to do was more important than what Misaka was going to do but she knew how important it was for Misaka to help her friend and find out why she looked depressed to find a way to get her back up to her normal mood. In the end, she accepted Misaka's offer and beside, what she needed to do had to be done in about 5-6 hours so she could do something in the meantime.

Misaka than told Index ''Follow me.'' as she started to run out of the dorm. Index followed her and tried to keep up to her but it was impossible for her, even if she wasn't not in shape, she wasn't in top shape like Misaka Mikoto and didn't have as much endurance and speed as Misaka Mikoto. She started to hold Sphinx carefully as she continued following Misaka.

**A couple of minutes afterwords:**

Misaka looked behind to see if Index was keeping up with her and saw a tired Index who stopped running but she continued running while looking at Index and she eventually bumped the head master of this dorm. She felt like something bad happened and with an intense heat of nervousness on her face, she turned around only to see the house master who said ''What are you doing, Mikaka Mikoto?''

Misaka did not have time to get in trouble with the head master so she used her Electromaster power to walk on the ceiling. It happened so fast that the dorm supervisor didn't notice that and afterwards, Misaka whispered to Index ''Sorry about this.'' Index got pissed at Misaka and it could be seen as she screamed ''You are going to abandon me, you are really an improper teenager!'' but as she said that, she felt a shock electrocuting her body and she floated up while the shock was traveling her whole body over and over again. The shock hurt a little bit, but it wasn't as bad as what Misaka gives Touma almost each time she meets him or what she does in a normal fight. Index suddenly understood what Misaka mean't when she said sorry.

The dorm supervisor said in a shocked and annoyed tone ''What, She escaped! Well...I can't wait to see her expression when she knows what will happen to her when she comes back.'' The esper shivered as she thought of the many things the dorm supervisor could do to her. In the end, Misaka decided to postponed this problem for after she is done with the Kuroko problem.

Misaka and Index finally reached the 177th Judgement building and knocked on the door. Mii screamed ''I will open the door!'' to her two other comrades. She got up and opened the door. The megane saw a familiar figure and an unfamiliar figure, she asked them ''Hi Misaka, is that nun your friend?'' The silver haired teenager and the brown-haired teenager walked in the building as they both said in the same time ''No.''

Uiharu looked at Misaka and asked her ''Hi Misaka, oh and did you meet Kuroko today? Do you know where she is right now?'' Misaka was not shocked that Uiharu cared so much about Kuroko's situation and she said ''That is why I am here now, do you know what made Kuroko be that way.'' Uiharu responded by saying ''No, I have no idea. She just randomly got a little bit crazy and screamed at a random scientist.''

Index was confused by what Uiharu was saying and in response to what Uiharu informed Misaka, she asked ''It wasn't because of the dead body?'' Uiharu looked even more confused than Index and interrogated her ''What death body? We went in a mission and it was just a false alarm. We bumped into a man who was nice and everything but Kuroko suddenly screamed at him.'' but we did meet you thought, you were the one that made that false alarm, please don't do this again, it isn't good to do these kinds of pranks.''

Index whispered the word 'Impossible.'' and Misaka started to have the hypothesis that Misaki did something to Kuroko or to the rest of the members. She wished goodbye to her friends and left with Index. Outside of the office, Misaka begged Index to hel her search for Misaki before they did what Index told them to do but Index told her ''No, even if we have many hours before we need to act, we have to form a plan now and everything. I need some explanations and then, when we are finished, we need to put our plan in action.''

''But what are we going to do?''

Index smirked as she announced the answer to Misaka ''We are going to invade a lab.''

''WHAT?!''

Deep in the thought of a soul that just discovered what was true darkness, lied the image of a woman cruelly murdered. That image offered more image to come in the soul which were all as bad as the original. ''Why couldn't you find me before?'' the woman screamed as she exploded with only having the remnant of her still in the room which was her blood.

''What about my two kids.'' the woman screamed as she pop up again. She screamed that while she was crying, mourning about how the kids she carried would die in the future. She looked deep in the soul's eyes and spit out like it was venom this phrase ''It is all your fault!'' The soul wanted to reply, deny and forget about this as she responded in a desperate tone ''No, it isn't my fault, I wanted to help.''

''You wanted but didn't do it! The criminal will only continue his crimes killing more parents taking care of their childrens!'' she woman continued screamed as she tortured the soul's mind. The soul responded by saying ''We of Judgement wi-I can't help them, I can't help you! What I my kidding I can't help anyone? Because the people in charge of the city won't allow it, they won't allow anything!''

That soul was Shirai Kuroko's and she was breaking down in the streets in front of a school which just finished its lesson. The first person out of the school had short blue-black hair swepted back by her bonnet that barely reaches her shoulders. But what was shocking about this person that just came out of school was that she was wearing a maid outfit and was on top of a cleaning robot. She asked the vomiting girl ''What's the matter?''

Kuroko continued vomiting after taking a peak at the maid. She told her ''Please don't bother me, I am in a bad mood. I need to think.'' The maid whose name was Maika countered Kuroko:''Okay, but if you want to think alone, do you really think that in front of a school was the best place?'' Suddenly, a blond guy ran towards Maika as he screamed ''I am here, my sister!'' while dropping some documents by accident on the floor.

Kuroko saw the first page and she read ''Group Members: Leader: Tsuchimikado Motaharu Members: Accelerator, Etzali and Musujime Awaki.'' Kuroko looked at Tsuchimikado as she asked in disbelief ''Musujime Awaki?'' Tsuchimikodo took his document and tried to ignore Kuroko who touched his shoulder and said ''Why are you partnered with Musujime Awaki?''

**Chapter 2: First Front: Kuroko vs Tsuchimikodo**

Confused on who to trust, who to label the enemy, what to do and what was needed to do, Kuroko was desperate. She just wanted to label someone as an enemy in order to release all the stress she managed to hold inside of her, the anger that aroused when she thought about the scientist and the murder, the sadness that made her quieter as she thought about those children that were going to die and how she couldn't find the mom, she wanted to release all of them by beating who she thought as the enemy and that person was...Tsuchimikodo Motaharu.

Tsuchimikodo was confused about why the teleporter would suddenly attack him. He asked her ''How do you know Awaki?'' Kuroko ignored as she was touched him which resulted in him being teleported elsewhere and that place was on the ground. While she was teleporting him, she was moving her right foot to the ground, ready to kick him and once the guy with the sunglasses appeared in that location, she kicked his head.

Kuroko took one of her needles and threatened him ''If you make one more move, I'll stuff this inside of you.'' Maika screamed at the twin tail girl sudden action. Maika looked at Kuroko and saw the Judgement badget on her arm and she said ''You cannot be from Judgement, you stole that didn't you?'' Kuroko looked at her with an emotionless face as she said:

''No I didn't steal that and I am from Judgement.'' Maika gasped, she took her time to absorb the information and in response, she said ''Judgement is supposed to be an organization that tries to maintain peace and order here in Academy City, they also give Just-.'' Kuroko managed to stop Maika from saying that by throwing one of her needles close to Maika. She glared at Maika and the broken girl was ready to attack Maika again.

''Justice this...justice that...there is no existing judgment in Academy City. Murder is allowed here, I can't do anything! Childrens are dying in cruel experiments as well as adults and I can't do no shit because of it! Even Sissy has experienced terror because of Academy City and what was the result! Well, all those people who planned that experiment just sit idly as they started another experiment! There was no consequence, there was nothing done to them after they made sissy suffer, don't you understand!''

Tsuchimikodo was still on the ground, he caught Kuroko's attention by asking her ''Your talking about the sisters noise project?'' Kuroko asked him a question back ''You know about it.'' He responded with a calm voice, indicating that he wasn't stressed or scared by the current situation. He said ''One of the members of my group participated in the project.''

She took another needle quickly and aimed it at Tsuchimikodo's heart. He rolled to the side and the needle hit his arm. He screamed as the pain became more and more unbearable. ''AAAAHHH!'' Maika screamed in panic ''Brother!'' She tackled Kuroko who saw the maid coming and easily kicked the maid. Tsuchimikodo got mad, he screamed ''You can try to kill me, and I won't get mad but you touch my sister and its finished for you!''

Kuroko simply ignored his comment and Tsuchimikodo who was still on the ground tripped Kuroko and when he got close to her, he asked ''How do you know Awaki, little miss?'' Kuroko teleported behind Tsuchimikodo again but he knew that she was going to do that so he already headed his fist towards there and when she was there, his fist collided with her face. As she was flying, she disappeared again.

She disappeared behind a tree and asked herself ''Why am I doing this?'' She saw some students running and she also saw Tsuchimikodo who ran towards her. Since the students were all blocking the open area of the gate, he had to climb on the side of the gate and with success, he did just that. He jumped to the ground and headed towards Kuroko. She used one of her needles to hit Tsuchimikodo's heart while running but he used the tree to fall to the ground in order to dodge the attack which he knew was coming

The teleporter was in a confused state,she just wanted to release her anger via beating this guy who was clearly as evil as Awaki, the girl who almost killed her, Etzali a guy that stalked her sissy and Accelerator, the #1 esper of Academy City who was corrupted. The thing that was weird was that those three members were trying or ruining Misaka's life but Kuroko didn't know that, she thought it was only Awaki.

The now fragile teenager thought that she was doing the right thing by eliminating someone as evil as those three since he was cooperating with them. She coudn't think clearly as she was being tortured in her mind by the countless memories of this mom that died. Kuroko disappeared closer to the school and she made a tree that was close to the school fall on Tsuchimikodo.

He was fine without a doubt but his little sister who followed him was not. The top half of the tree fell on her bottom half. She was petrified when she saw the tree and she screamed in horror. Tsuchimikodo looked at her in a horror that was even greater than hers and screamed at Kuroko ''You bitch!'' Kuroko used this moment to attack him, she teleported and got on top of the tree.

Tsuchimikodo and Kuroko went in a hand to hand fight but because Kuroko was losing, she went close to Maika and touched her. She vanished and appeared on top of Tsuchimikodo and Kuroko repeated that action of making her appear on top of Tsuchimikodo and hitting him with Maika. Tsuchimikodo coudn't help asking while having someone on top of him half of the time ''Why are you doing this?''

Kuroko looked at Tsuchimikodo with a broken look, she coudn't deal with this anymore and it was shown as she said ''I don't know.'' Tsuchimikodo clicked his tongue and even thought he knew from her look that she faced the darkness of Academy City first handily and that things like this happens to people who does discover the darkness he said this:

"So you handicapped my sister for nothing! She may be handicapped for all her life because some silly esper decided to attack people randomly! Others would like to have this power and be from judgment and use those two things for good unlike you!'' He prepared to use a spell to both save his sister and him. Kuroko reaction was easy to do, with almost no muscles moving. Her reaction was simply nothing.

''Black Spell! C'mon, wake up you fuckers. Destroy some shit and laugh your asses off about it!'' Tsuchimikodo screamed as he took out a black origami and coughing up blood. Suddenly, a meter long water stick appeared out of nowhere and pushed the maid gently. In his mind, Tsuchimikodo was praising his half-sister cuteness while being out cold. He than had enough time to move a bit and Kuroko didn't have enough conscience to be a little bit surprised at this guy suddenly having esper powers which wasn't what was he was using now.

Tsuchimikodo took out his handgun and send out a bullet towards Kuroko who simply walked forward. She touched the bullet with her teleportation and it disappeared to above Maika but surprisingly, it was very slow. Tsuchimikodo got it, Kuroko wanted him to sacrifice himself to save his sister and get himself injured in the process. Since he really didn't want anything happening to her, he did just that.

But unlike what was supposed to happen, he was fast enough to save her.. He than started to run towards the school. Kuroko of course teleported in front of him but he kicked her head and punched her gut afterwards. He finished it by kicking her rib which made her fly to the side a little. She felt an little weak so she decided to not use her ability too much. Tsuchimikodo got in the school and the first thing he did was head towards the nurse office.

Maika slowly opened her eyes revealing Tsuchimikodo holding her. She quietly asked him ''What happened?'' The blond guy smiled at her while bleeding and said ''You are going to be safe.'' Maika felt a sudden chill and she asked him another question ''What about you?'' The level 0 continued smiling while saying ''I will deal with some business.'' Maika did not like this idea and rebelled by saying ''You will get hurt.''

Tsuchimikodo looked at her legs in terror as he asked her ''Are your legs fine?'' Maika suddenly looked shocked, she tried to move her legs but her effort wasn't recompensed. She looked at her brother with a shocked look as she said ''I can't move them.'' The one that beared the very long name was even more bothered than his sister. He stopped running for a second to think.

''I coudn't protect Maika, I coudn't do my number one job. Her life is ruined because of my weaknesses.'' He thought about those things again and again, while he knew that if he continued like this, the wild teleporter would follow him but he couldn't continue moving. That was his situation until a maid said something.

''Don't worry about me, brother. Uggg! Just think, and we'll find a solution. The clearer your mind is, the better you will think.'' While listening to his sister's voice, Tsuchimikodo couldn't help having a mind as clear as Touma's conscious of his harem. He thought about something so simple, so easy to know that it surprised him. The solution was ''Heaven Cancellor.''

Heaven Cancellers is a doctor but he isn't any doctor. He has great medical ability and experience which allows him to heal practically any sickness or injury, even if it is terminal. He is said to be so skilled that he can distort God's rules. This amazing doctor lives in Academy City and because of Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikodo saw the doctor multiple times. After finding this answer, he got back to running towards the nurse office.

When he reached the nurse office, he put Maika on the bed and when he turned around, he saw the level 4 who knew where Tsuchimikodo was going. He froze as he saw the level four emotionless face. He than looked at his younger sister in pain, scared that she would die. He decided that he needs to make the confused girl leave the room in one way or another. So he ran towards her and punched her face. The girl stood still even thought the punch was quite powerful. She went to kick his right leg but he jumped while she was trying to do so. When he landed on the ground, he kicked her rib twice and punched her face. Their little duel when't like this for a while, with Tsuchimikodo landing blows on Kuroko and Kuroko not managing to land an important amount of blows. Eventually, the young teennager had to use her needles.

Tsuchimikodo no longer had the advantage because he only got slower and slower from the moment Kuroko started using her needles because of her constant needles that penetrate his skin. He managed to keep the blood from falling by using his esper powers which was sadly only Level 0 but it was very very useful because he could stop his blood from falling out of his body but since he was using his espers powers while fighting Kuroko, he did have a disavantage.

Eventually, when Kuroko was distracted, he managed to pass her and he started to run. By using ''Ushi No Koko Mairi!'' he blinded Kuroko for a couple of minutes, he used for sacrificed the hair that Kuroko had on her two sides giving her now a new haircut which was quite short. She didn't move and since the voices in her head were even more painful than becoming blind, she didn't really react to this technique's effect.

Tsuchimikodo continued running while looking back at Kuroko. Than he remembered talking with Awaki about the Tree Diagram Remnant Event and with her encounter with a teleporter who was friends with Misaka Mikoto and had red hair. He looked at the level 4 and he felt a little bad for her since she just discovered the truth about Academy's City cruelness but by remembering his little sister's pain, he stopped feeling bad for his enemy.

He bumped into a teacher and she obviously wasn't in a good humor. She said ''What are you doing here? You don't look like you are from this school and why is blood all over you, did you kill someone? Imma call Anti-Skill if you don't respond to my question.'' He sweat dropped and immediately after she finished talking, he started running while saying ''Sorry, I have something to do.'' He than decided to end the teleporter's life by using one of his strongest techniques. She hurt his sister and he was going to kill her in response since no one hurts his sister and gets away with it.

After a couple of minutes while running, Tsuchimikodo saw a janitor room and he started preparing for the spell he needed to do there. Kuroko was searching hard for him but he was impossible to find in this big school and that killed around one one hour for her. But when it reached fifty five minutes, she opened the door of the janitor room and with a voice comparable with a robot, she said ''Found you.''

Tsuchimikodo ignored her comment and he didn't appear scared at all. He smiled while chanting ''Establish the Altar. The paper snow will now remove the corruption on the eight sided Altar (Ladies and gentlemen, behold a magic full of tricks and mysteries)!'' Kuroko touched herself and appeared in front of him and she punched him but he blocked the attack.

Tsuchimikodo continued hand to hand fighting with Kuroko surprisingly losing this round ''Designate the boundary. The four sides of the seal protected, treasures to be obtained from the fourth earths (Today's stage is over here! Let me begin with the cumbersome preparation)!'' Kuroko took out every single of her remaining needles and made Tsuchimikodo stuck on the ground.

He said while being in the ground ''The folded paper will be the basis of this spell that's to be supported by the spirits (And now, allow me to introduce my comrades of the magic brigade)'' Since Kuroko didn't have enough needles to also stuck Tsuchimikodo's right arm, he managed to cut his shirt with his sharp knife. But when Kuroko who went to find the other needles noticed this, she kicked his face. While cutting his cloths, he screamed this ''Commanding the four beasts. Black of the North, White of the West, Red of the south, Blue of the East! (Work faster, you idiots! Genbu Byakko, Suzaku, Seriyuu)!''

But when Kuroko noticed it, there was only one of her needles that was stuck on Tsuchimikodo's shirt since he already cut all of the other needles from his shirt. The older brother cut the last one from his shirt while being kicked by Kuroko but she touched some of the needles in the ground and made them attack Tsuchimikodo who got up dodging all of them in consequence and when he got up, he didn't move at all. He put faith in his esper powers that were far from trustworthy. He didn't move because he was chanting this : ''Offering the Altar. Summoning the force to stabilize the Alter (The pistol is complete, now its time to load the bullet)!''

Kuroko had enough with Tsuchimikodo chants especially since she was dealing with savage screaming in her mind. She found some tape and used it to wrap the magician's mouth. He was going to use his hands to take it off but she also wrapped his hands. She ran towards him with the same tape and took one of her needles to stab him but he tripped her with his feet and kicked her numerous times and with great effort and strength, he broke his hands free from the tape.

He used his hands to get the tape out of his mouth and he proceeded doing what he was doing before. ''At the early hours of 1-3, the wicked and wild witch with the nail will provide the motivation (This bullet shall be one so ridiculous powerful and violent)!'' Of course, Kuroko got up and backed up and made the materials she started touching fall towards Tsuchimikodo who could only dodge so much. While trying to dodge all of them but failing to dodge a couple of them, he screamed ''Using this boundary to replace the scarecrow (A seal will be formed on the pistol)!''

But once Kuroko made a table fall on Tsuchimikodo, it hit him. He screamed in frustration as he only had one more phrase to say. Kuroko took Tsuchimikodo's knife in the ground and she was going to finish him. While she walked towards him he said ''Using thy God to replace the nail (A Shikigami will be cast on the bullet)!'' She was now going to stab him but he only had two words to say, she stabbed his stomach before he spoke a word and the knife slithered from his stomach to his heard and while she was slowly cutting his inside, he screamed ''RED SPELL!''

The whole school exploded in an amazing speed and the sound it made was of course this ''BOOOOOOM!'' The roof crumbled as well as the second floor, no one was safe in this school but the only two people in the school now was Kuroko and Tsuchimikodo and that happened because of a very obvious technique Tsuchimikodo used, lying. But Kuroko and Tsuchimikodo were by no mean safe, to be more precise...they both had an chance of dying.

**Tee...hee!**

**Yep, I am going to end this there. I will put three chapters in each chapter. I mean, if you want to continue reading, you have to continue in Wattpad since when I will update in Wattpad and when I reach three chapters, I will put it here. I hope you enjoyed reading this. A lot of characters will appear in this series, slowly but surely. There will be a few protagonist oc but they will receive the same treatment as canon characters. Here is the teaser for the three next chapter.**

**If you want spoilers, read to no evail:**

**Chapter 3: Touma's confrontation with Misaki and Misaka and Index plan**

**Chapter 4: 177th Branch Office without Kuroko vs Kuroko and 176th Branch Office vs Tsuchimikodo**

**Chapter 5: Mikoto and Index Invasion Start**

**So pretty much, Chapter 3 will be a development Chapter much like Chapter 1 in this one. Chapter 4 and 5 will be the action. I will try posting it before the end of the week, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Agaisn't Judgement

C**hapter 3: Second Front: Ms Science Teacher**

Something that the level 5 thought she would never have to do again had to be done today. This time, it was to help someone that had been suffering recently. It was for Shirai Kuroko that Misaka Mikoto would help Index destroy labs like she did some time ago. To repay for what they did for her, to give Kuroko the justice she had back, to show that they can't mess with her best friend. To say thanks to her best friend for being so supportive and thoughtful in the sister noise incident. To thank her for their friendship.

Index looked at Misaka waiting for an answer, she didn't know Academy City enough to do something like this alone. Touma would have tried to do everything alone likes he does so many times and the only other people she knows are incompetent in fighting. Clearly, she needed to get more familiar with the city and the citizens for time like this because now she was desperate and only her being desperate would lead her to the drastic decision to ask Mikoto for help.

''I will help you, but why ask me?'' The brown haired esper was confused on the reason why her rival would ask her out of all the people in Academy City to help her. An small blush crept out of Index's face as she was afraid to admit. Misaka looked at Index expecting an answer anytime soon, sometime tsundere like. But what came out was ''I don't know anything about the science of Academy City nor its people.''

''And you called me the un-informed one.'' Misaka said with an satisfied tone. Index was terribly insulted by what Misaka just told ''You are un-informed and in-proper! You don't know anything about the culture of the country you are living in! Your sister is so much proper than you! Touma is too good for you!''

Index panted with satisfaction, she looked at Misaka with an glorious look. ''You are one to speak, you just admitted not knowing enough about the place you are living on! She is more proper than you too and when did that baka come in this conversation! You are the one that keeps moaning his name hundred millions time likes its an advertising sign!'' Misaka responded with an big blush.

''It has been almost three months since I came here and yeah I don't know much about the science but you, you lived all your live and you don't even know much about the beautiful culture and history of your country! But I am much more proper than you! Well at least I can say his name unlike a certain you!'' the nun responded with confidence.

''It has been right on your face the whole three months, you had much more chances to learn it than me despite the time! You just had to go to school! You just had to visit Academy City in its entirety! You have much more easy opportunity that takes very little time to do it while learning about the culture of Japan as an whole takes much more time! Also, if you are that proper, why are you fighting with me and eating his head all the time! But at least I don't annoy anybody by doing so!''

Index and Misaka continued fighting like this for a couple of minutes, bringing new topics in their fights but it didn't end up an physical fight and even if it was cold outside, they didn't continue arguing. Everyone that looked at them arguing couldn't help but feel the deep rivalry and felt like moving away from them because they were scared that there will be an fight. ''Silver Haired Annoyance!''

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma really wanted to meet his former friend again so that he wouldn't be able to sacrifice people no more. For that, he really needed to find out more about his former self and what happened in his past. The choice of people were people from his school and it seems like Misaka knows a little about him off the past too, but how far?<p>

He took an walk to go to Tsuchimikado's house. He knew the strict rules for the dorm that Misaka lives in so he decided to not go there, Aogami may be his friend but he doesn't know enough of the darkness of Academy City to be an truth worthy source about how his former friend sunk down in the darkness and before that too which he would probably know but not about the first thing he needed to know. Other people in his school were too innocent to ask so his choice was well justified, it was of course...Tsuchimikado Motaharu's house.

Before, Touma decided to to Komoe's house but since he decided that she was too innocent while walking towards her house, he decided to go to Tsuchimikado's house which was very close to his. The black haired boy heard an voice, an familiar voice and he looked behind him and saw girls from the school Misaka was in.

One of the girls who was talking to her friend spotted Touma and quickly got in his personal space as she tried to flirt with him. That girl was also an Level 5, whose nickname was Mental Out and her real name...Misaki, One of her friend sweat dropped and whispered ''I never seen her like this." The other one nodded, Touma tried to distance himself just a little bit from Misaki but it was quite hard. She asked him ''What are you doing in such hurry?'' as she stopped trying to flirt with him.

Touma hesitated as he got a little nervous, he muttered a whole pack of things but in the end he said ''I needed to buy something.'' Misaki pointed at Touma's hand and asked him ''So why aren't there anything in your hands.'' Touma cursed at himself as he wanted to retry, he ended up saying ''Because I couldn't find anything.'' Misaki looked at her group and told them ''Let's go, bye TOUMA! Also, I am not as naive as to think that you are saying the truth'' She winked at him as he backed away slightly.

One of the girls couldn't help but ask ''Who is he?'' Misaki simply stated this ''Let's just say he's an acquaintance.'' The way Misaki said that made it not convincing at all, he started having the feeling that she knows more of him than he thinks, but why is she faking that she doesn't know him than? Maybe her power would let her forget about him, but why would she do that? Touma eventually ended up with the conclusion that he doesn't know Misaki as he continued to his destination towards Tsuchimikado's house.

* * *

><p>Misaka and Index were now in an restaurant, Misaka was of course, forced to pay. Not only that but she was also the one teaching Index about the Academy City and its espers. She sighed as she looked outside. Index who was eating rapidly said ''Are you going to teach me anytime soon? It is impolite to keep someone waiting.'' Misaka sighed again as she said ''Let's start.''<p>

''Academy is an city that is calculated to be 20-30 years more advanced than any other place in the world.'' Misaka said while trying to take a piece of the grape which Index quickly grasped. Index responded by saying ''Duh, I mean obviously it is. Don't you think I live here miss. short hair. Ignorant as ever I see.''

Misaka had an annoyed face as she continued talking ''Anyway, Academy City is an place where of course, is resided by students from Elementary through College. Of course, this is not really what you want to know so I will explain now. Esper is a term used to refer to a person that emits AIM'' Index looked up with an new found interest. While eating, she asked ''What is AIM? Why do most espers lives in Academy City?''

''Aim is a term used to refer to the phenomenon in which an esper involuntarily produces an invincible energy field around the esper. The energy field is very weak and unnoticeable, the only things that could detect it are machines and Espers that are AIM Trackers. The reason most espers are living in Academy City is because they grow their powers because of the Power Curriculum Program."

''I think I get the basic of this esper thing, so based on your information that isn't really reliable, espers are people that emit AIM which aren't very noticeable and they grow their power from the Power Curriculum Program.'' Index said waiting for an confirmation which was ''Yes, although there are some exceptions of espers, those espers don't grow their powers because of this system and the powers are kinda strange.''

Index nodded while continuing eating ''Two more questions: What does level have to do with this? What are some exceptions for espers that didn't grow their power with this system?''

''Well the espers level are based on the power of the ability. Each espers have different abilities, although some are in the same category by example teleportation. Each teleporter have the same basic skill but they have different exceptions. By example, Kuroko can teleport anything she touches while another one by example Move Point doesn't even need to touch people to teleport. Anyway, going out of topic, there are 7 Levels, 0-6.''

Level 0: Might posses some degree of power but unable to truly control it. An example of this is Saten and Tou-actually Touma cannot be considered that because he is an exception.

Level 1: Powers to the degree of bending an spoon, this is the level where most people are at. An example of this is Uiharu.

Level 2: Like level 1, powers aren't useful in everyday life. An exemple is Konori Mii

Level 3: This is the level where powers are considered to be useful in everyday life and the level where people are considered to be elites. This is the level where people want mostly. An example of a level 3 is my sisters.

Level 4: Power of an extent that their wielder acquires tactical value of a military force, Kuroko is this level.

Level 5: Powers of an extent that their wielder can fight alone against a military force on equal terms. Out of the 1.8 millions people of Academy City, only 7 people reached this level. 6/7 level 5 are considered unstable or insane. The level 5 are ranked from 1-7 and also, the level fives are normally not in an good term with each other.

''Also, It is kinda complicated for your second question so I won't answer it now. Anyway I guess I am finished.'' Mikoto sighed as she finished talking. Index got closer to her while eating and asked her ''One more question? It is incredibly important and than I promise I won't ask more of the questions, actually two more.'' Misaka ended up accepting.

''The first question is what about the Level 6, you said there were seven levels and you didn't speak about Level 6.'' Index told Misaka in an interested voice. Misaka responded by saying ''No one is level 6 until now but I would rather not talk about this level, not now I just don't feel like it...sorry silver haired nun.''

Index asked her ''What level are you and how is it possible to level up?'' Misaka looked at Index with proudness and answered her by saying ''I am an level 5.'' Index eyes pop up as she screamed ''AAGH! This system is corrupted, how can you undisciplined girl be level 5 but it all make sense because level fives are normally unstable or insane like you.''

Misaka ended up shocking the silver haired nun and said pissed ''In fact, I am considered the sanest one of them! Now, getting back to business, there is one normal way to level up which takes a lot of effort and before, this year summer, there was an problem involving another way to level up, now of course, the problem is gone but I will explain the two of them for you.''

''The first is the growth of the esper personal reality which is what I will explain one day if you want another lesson and the second one has an name. It is called the Level Upper.'' Instantly, Index remembered the name of the document ''Phase 1: Magical Style Level Upper.'' which must be another way to gain an bigger level.

''The Level Upper is a term to refer to an audio file that is used by ability users of Academy City to gain abilities or enhance current ones, it was an pain in the butt with all these cases but its all over.'' Index moved her way to the right and than the left and said to Misaka ''No, it isn't over, the level upper has begun, for its second try and the name of this level upper is Magical Style Level Upper!''

''WHAT?!''

* * *

><p>Touma got in his house, looking if Index was there or not and it seemed like she wasn't. He wondered for how long would she be out, normally she doesn't go out alone. ''Maybe she was captured or killed.'' was Touma's second conclusion but he chased that conclusion away. He closed the door to his house and knocked on the door of his neighbor hoping that someone was inside the house.<p>

Of course, there was no one in. Touma cursed his unluckiness while he waited, it was weird that the maid wasn't here in this time, her school ended a little later than his but she should have been back by now. Touma heard some noise and because he had this feeling that something happened inside, he opened the door and for once, he was lucky since it opened since it wasn't locked.

The first thing he saw was an opened tv and that was the sound, he sweat dropped and was going to leave the house and wait until Tsuchimikodo came back here but he heard something very particular ''Maid school exploded because of an fight that involved two espers.'' Touma got closer to the tv after closing the door and sat down on the couch.

''What did you see?'' the interviewer asked to the young student of the school who only saw a little bit of the battle. The student replied by saying ''An teleporter esper attacking Maika who is one of my friend. She was saved by Maika's friend I presume, I don't know maybe cousin. Anyway, he saved her and fought the esper and eventually the battle got in the school and because of an high leveled attack of one of the espers I presume the school exploded.''

''Can you describe the espers appearance?'' The student nodded as she said ''The boy had blond hair, black sunglasses, some golden chains and um, other things.'' The other thing part made Touma sweat drop but it was definitely him. Touma was going to go in the battlefield but he remembered about the other esper.

He sat down yet again as he heard the response ''The girl had red hair, Tokiwadai High School Uniform, teleporter, an employee for Judgement and she uses needles too for battle.'' Touma was weirdly reminded of someone, but he couldn't pinpoint who. What helped him the most to discover was the fact that she was from Tokiwadai and that allowed him to call someone to maybe know some information. That person was of course Misaka Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Misaka was trying to muster up some words as the shock that the level upper was back. Suddenly, an noise was made from her pocket, of course it was her phone and Index said ''When you are with someone at an restaurant, it is common courtesy to not answer your phone." 'Misaka Mikoto would normally just let the phone ring but when she saw who was at the other end, she couldn't simply ignore the phone call.<p>

She took the phone and was about to say something but Index took the phone to stop Misaka from being disrespectful. The person on the other side of the phone finally spoke up ''Biribiri, Hi!'' Index was shocked and screamed ''Touma!'' Touma was confused as he responded by saying ''Index?'' Index whispered something frightening to Touma ''When I see you, prepare to be bitten.''

Misaka took the phone away from Index and said ''Why did you call me idiot?'' she shyly asked to Touma. He of course answered normally ''I called you Biribiri becaus-.'' Index took the phone again and Misaka told her ''Silver hair, I am trying to talk to him.'' Index kept the phone in her hand as she said ''Touma would much rather talk to an disciplined and intelligent person like me, right Touma?''

''Actually Index, I need to talk to Misaka now.'' Index didn't respond as she gave it to Misaka a little sad of this. Misaka saw this and put the phone on speaker mode as she said to Touma ''I put the phone on speaker mode.'' Touma didn't really like that since he didn't want to involve Index in his conflicts but now that she put the phone on speaker mode, he didn't have any choice ''Misaka, there has been an esper battle where an school exploded in the end of the battle.''

Misaka wasn't that shocked, a lot of things like this happened in Academy City. Misaka asked him ''And what does this have to do with me? No wonder your an idiot, idiot!'' Touma gulped scared that what he thought was the truth would be the truth would be. He continued talking ''Biribiri calm down.'' Index laughed at Misaka who was blushing out of embarrassment this time.

''Anyway, one of the two people that was involved in the esper fight was an Tokiwadai school student. That girl was the initiator of the attack. She almost killed an innocent girl. She is an esper and I would want you to tell me who it is based on the description.'' Index finally finished eating and was very satisfied, Misaka nodded and said ''I'm ready.''

Touma gulped yet again and described the young girl ''Red hair, Judgement employee, needle weapons and teleporter.'' Misaka of course couldn't believe this, she screamed ''It's impossible! she would never do something like this! She wouldn't attack someone for no reason, not my best friend, not her, not her.''

Touma simply said ''It's Shirai Kuroko, isn't it?''

Misaka dropped her phone in shock as she muttered the word ''Impossible.''

**Chapter 4: Battle Against Judgement: Reinforcement Arrives**

Kuroko felt an sudden pain on her back, she couldn't move but she felt like there was an person below her, she looked below her without moving and the person she saw was her enemy. She knew that they were going to die if she didn't teleport but she also felt like she needed to stay like this or else he would survive and the fact that this second thought was there was proof that she was still unstable.

In the end, she teleported herself out of the building. The first thing she saw was that Judgement was on the other side of the school and she disappeared in the middle of their base while Tsuchimikodo slowly woke up. He felt an pain on his head and he put his right hand on it, he decided to stay in his current spot for a couple of minutes. It was better for him since his injuries were quite awful.

Before Kuroko disappeared, Judgement where having an discussion. The 186th-188th squad were there to help since it was an pretty major deal, they were discussing on what to do and who they were going to target. In the end they decided to call the 183th to handle calling the people necessary to have this building in shape while they would handle the people that caused this.

''It seems like both of these espers have caused damaged so in response, 188th regiment, you will be cornering them if they try to run, the 187th squad you will go for the blond haired guy and the 186th squad, you will go for the red hair girl.'' All of the regiments screamed ''Yes sir!'' The first squad to move was the 188th branch who were going to hide to corner the intruders who will try to run away.

That's when Kuroko pop up, the 187th squad left too but the 186th squad prepared to attack the intruder. The first one to attack was an electromagnetism, she turned her hand into lightning and she was going to stab Kuroko with it but Kuroko disappeared and pop up behind the teenager and hit her neck, she realized that she had another patch of needles in her pocket and put one on the girl shoulders and two feet. Three members went to attack her, the first one was easy to beat, he charged recklessly and she disappeared on top of him squashing him, she put some needles to stop him too. He screamed because of the overwhelming pain.

The two others came from the side, they ran towards Kuroko at the same speed but she touched them both with each of her hand and when they appeared, they were in the sky and they were heading for an fall. ''AAAHHH!'' they screamed as they started to fall. This squad had 20 members so only four were gone, they remaining sixteen were ready to fight.

One of them used an sword and she tried to slash Kuroko who jumped back, she tried to slash Kuroko again and again but Kuroko would dodge them again and again too until Kuroko was stuck on an wall and that's when she managed to slash Kuroko and quickly, she backed away as an explosion was initiated from the ground. Kuroko didn't have enough time to disappear but she was still okay, but no one knew that so when the smoke dispersed, they saw no one because Kuroko used her power to go behind the swordswoman. She tried to stab the swordwoman with her needle but the swordwoman turned around and jumped behind at the right time and by accident, she went in the same spot Kuroko was before and because of that, another explosion was initiated. One of the members screamed ''No!'' as he saw this.

Luckily, the girl was fine but she was affected much more than Kuroko because of her inexperience at fighting. Kuroko disappeared towards where the person that had the esper power to cause those explosion and the one that screamed no was. He backed away just an little out of surprised but he managed to touch her stomach and there was another explosion which unlike the other ones, directly hit their target and that person was, of course Kuroko but she disappeared before it hit her. Now she was behind him and she punched his back.

He was surprised but he managed to turn around while having one of his legs up and when it collided with Kuroko's rib, she flied as another explosion hit her. ''That's how you deal with this type of thing.'' he said while smirking. Three members went to attack the enemy, the first one tried to distract Kuroko with her telekinesis power which was able to control the person thought but when she saw what Kuroko was thinking about, she fainted.

The other one was too distracted by the first one that fainted to realize that two needles were headed towards her feets which hit her and stuck her on the ground. She screamed as Kuroko came towards her and at the thought of dead, she fainted too. Kuroko looked at the rest, they looked stronger than the ones she fought before and she turned around only to see Tsuchimikado facing some other judgement people, she wanted to beat one of the weakling in front of her before going towards him.

The other Judgement members that ran towards her was the explosion guy and the swordswoman who was in front of him. She quickly got very close to Kuroko and stabbed Kuroko who made the sword disappear to go in her hand, she threw it while making it disappear yet again and it appeared behind the explosion guy who spilled an average amount of blood when the sword stabbed his stomach. The swordwoman screamed this ''Why you!'' as she went to stab Kuroko but she didn't have her sword and before Kuroko could finish her, another teleporter disappeared in front of her friend and without touching the needle, it disappeared.

She was called Ulta, she was an level four teleporter with an nickname which was Defence Point. Her ability allowed her to make anything that was fifteen centimeter from her disappear towards somewhere fifteen centimeter from someone else, it was only an level three teleporter who made her disappear in front of her comrade to protect her. Kuroko spilled another amount of blood as the needle penetrated her skin.

''Well well, don't you underestimate me because you managed to beat the weakest of our squad, there is simply no way.'' Kuroko simply disappeared in response to the older teenager taunt. She appeared in front of Tsuchimikodo and punched him. The squad that was fighting him were confused at this sudden attack but felt that it was now easier as both their targets were together and they weren't even comrades.

Tsuchimikodo managed to counter the next punch. He started to get the advantage in the fight and when he was about to send an final punch, he was interrupted by an judgement person who send an black laser towards him. Of course he dodged the attack but suddenly, the laser rebounded from the air and went towards Kuroko. She disappeared easily but it rebounded again and went towards Tsuchimikodo who said ''I wish I had the Imagine Breaker at this moment. He ducked again dodging the laser which burned his sunglasses which flew off his face while he was ducking.

The person that made this black laser had the ability called ''Ace Of Laser.'' He was able to create an cube where his lasers would be able to rebound from the cube and that the people in couldn't escape until two minutes afterwards. Kuroko was going to punch Tsuchimikado once again but stopped and disappeared when she saw the dark laser behind her. Tsuchimikado did not have enough time to see so when it got close to him he said ''"Hey, wooden sticks. Be useful for once and be a shield!""(Use the talisman of the blue wood and protect my body!)"

After chanting, a shield formed around Motoharu's body protecting him from the laser, blood spill out of his body as he realized that he was knock out long enough for him to recuperate enough energy to be able to use this. The blood was too much, two more spells and he will be knock out. Ace Of Laser was surprised at this move and said ''How is it this strong?''

The technique broke like glass much like the things that are broken because of the Imagine Breaker. Tsuchimikado headed towards Kuroko and started beating her, she didn't have an chance this time and the people outside decided to let them tire themselves without fighting. Kuroko wasn't fast enough to counter the punches Tsuchimikado gave her but she of course, relied on her teleportation once again to send her on the other side of the square.

Tsuchimikado and Kuroko were panting like crazy, both tired of fighting. The two breaks helped Tsuchimikado greatly but Kuroko, she was running all the time and the second break only broke her mind even more. She coudn't handle any more, and that was seen when another beam came towards her. She was too slow to dodge it completely but she wasn't hit but someone was hit, it was an black haired teenage with spiky hair and an level zero who was very unlucky. The beam disappeared like glass because of the teenager who smiled ''I hope Misaka and Index come too late.'' The person that created the square screamed this: ''What?'' as he saw his whole technique breaking like glass.

Tsuchimikado smirked as he heard this voice. He said ''You always come at the unluckiest of times, don't you Touma? But how did you pass this much people to get here.'' Touma went to look at Kuroko but she wasn't there anymore, she disappeared. Touma announced how he appeared here ''I didn't pass the people cornering you, an teleporter that I bumped into helped me, well sorta.''

Touma was horrified when he looked at Tsuchimikado, he was so injured and bloody. The blond teenager whispered low enough for Touma not to hear this: ''"C'mon, wake up you fuckers. Destroy some shit and laugh your asses off about it! (The color black is the symbol of water. Open a path similar to that violence!)'' An water projectile blasted away an fair amount of judgement members and created an path for Touma and Tsuchimikado to escape. The regular level 0 took Touma's hand and ran towards that path to escape the Judgement members that were surrounding them. Even more blood got out of his mouth which worried Touma even more.

Of course, the Judgement members wouldn't let them off that easy, the person that was the Ace Of Laser created another cube and in this one, the only place he didn't include in he cube was the ground so when the lasers hit the ground,it started to break the round. Touma and Tsuchimikado were trying to dodge the lasers while making sure they did not fall in the ground. Eventually Touma managed to break the cube but it was useless as the member immediately made another cube and included himself in it and since he was in front of Touma, he could create an laser beam in from his hand which was aiming towards Touma's stomach. The laser actually managed to hit Touma's stomach and pierce through it.

The shock that the attack pierced him made him back away a little which in consequence made him fall towards the pipelines. He screamed ''AAAHHH!'' as he fell. The magician-esper hybrid smirked as he said ''Good job, you let him escape.'' The high leveled esper smirked as he said ''I think not, I think that the 149th regiment will be able to handle him while I will handle you.''

Ace Of Laser A.K.A Orrin created another laser that went towards Tsuchimikado who easily jumped to the side but it rebounded to hit Orrin but when it hit him, it rebounded again but this time, exactly where he wanted which was towards Tsuchimikado who had another pack of blood spilling out of his mouth because of the spell he used. He jumped towards the hole to dodge but he didn't fall because he grasped the border of the hole which was the ground and he decided to use his last technique before he will be knock out by using too much magic.

But before that, Orrin walked closer and closer towards Tsuchimikado and when he was close enough he said ''To make it all more enjoyable, the beam that will kill you will be as slow as an snail but it will definitely hit you and kill you. He created the beam and it started to fall from the highest point of the cube to towards Tsuchimikado.

Orrin walked away while Tsuchimikado did his Black Spell technique which made him able to create an projectile of water which blasted him upwards but since the beam was upwards, he was heading there. Orrin smirked as he whispered this ''Idiot.'' But after the water projectile was finished pushing Tsuchimikado, it went up faster than Tsuchimikado and attacked the black laser. Tsuchimikado had enough time to go on the ground before they collided. The impact wasn't that strong, it was only an minor wind. He used the time that Orrin was distracted by the two attacks colliding to send an final punch towards the guy which made him faint as well as made his attack disappear, not only that but his cube also disappeared. The season named teenager looked around him, there were an entire branch around him ready to take him out, so of course, he muttered this: ''Shit.''

* * *

><p>Kuroko started to run, she had decided to find Maika to threaten Tsuchimikado. Her now one track mind wanted to finish him once and for all. But for this, she needed to go in the a certain hospital. She than noticed another group blocking her, the one she was dealing before she teleported towards Tsuchimikado. The explosion guy felt like taunting her yet again but he decided to show her with results not words.<p>

''Don't you think I touched the ground you are standing from.'' the guy said. Although his plan was good, it was ruined because he wanted to see Kuroko face in horror since she almost killed his friend and because he informed her, she had enough time to escape via teleportation. She was now in front of the explosion guy once again and she threw two needles and made them disappear to behind the explosion guy and made them stab his behind. They hit some of his pressure point and he fell to the ground.

The swordwoman which was another one of his friend did not like how it was going, she charged recklessly towards Kuroko but Kuroko easily made her trip and dissipate her only to make her reappear on the ground stuck with needles without stabbing her like before, she was going to make an needle go towards the level 0's heart but another member shot an bullet which forced her to duck down and stop her attack.

Defence Point than told Kuroko ''What if they aimed that bullet towards me. Of course, Kuroko did not react, she simply ran but Defence Point muttered this ''And how will running will help you?'' The bullet headed towards Defence Point while Kuroko decided to hide behind an tree. The bullet appeared in front of Kuroko as she made the tree appear in front of her and because of the tree, the bullet slowed down which made her able to doge it or teleport and she decided to do the latter..

Kuroko disappeared and appeared in front of Defence Point and when't to punch her, but another esper stopped her, this one was only level 0 but she had amazing aim and by using the needles Kuroko used before, she stabbed Kuroko five times and blood started to seep faster than ever from Kuroko's body. She was simply tired, she couldn't deal with this anymore, she fought too much, she ran too much but she kept pushing and pushing to forget the memories of this mom that suffered because she wasn't good enough to save her.

The person send more needles towards Kuroko but she disappeared far from them and dodged each needles with ease. The following needle was very precise but she was able to use another tree as an shield. The person ran closer and closer to Kuroko as she send more and more needles which were harder and harder to dodge. Once she threw one at Defence Point while she threw one at Kuroko and as Kuroko was preoccupied by the one that was heading towards Defence Point, she didn't see the one aimed at her which hit her hard and the other one hit her too afterwards.

She felt an little bit dizzy, those people were even stronger than she ever imagined, the explosion guy who she thought she finished got back up since his injury wasn't that big and since she was very close to him, he wrapped his arm around her leg and created another explosion which weakened her leg as an another member went for the kill.

The member was an level 2, she had some weird sharp strings in her left hand which headed towards Kuroko directly, of course Kuroko managed to dodge it but the string continued heading towards Kuroko and when she backed away from the string which tried to stab her from the side, the beginning of the string which was behind her stabbed her. She screamed as the string infiltrated her skin.

The end of the string headed towards her and she had no other option than to use her teleporation to go upwards in the sky since the string was all over the place and when she did that, there was nowhere without the string in this battlefield and each second she didn't do something, the more the string filled the space. Its like there was no end to the string and it was like the string was the enemy's hand. Kuroko couldn't really find an counterattack, all that mattered now was to kill Tsuchimikado and she didn't care about anything else right now. She was now falling closer and closer to one string on the ground, it was going to finish her until an sudden attack destroyed the string, not only that part of the string but most of it. It was the Railgun that did it, Misaka Mikoto's Railgun.

Kuroko used the opportunity to flee to the a certain hospital and seeing this, Mikoto couldn't help but ask ''Where is she going?'' Another string was heading towards her and Index who was beside Misaka pushed Misaka aside to save her since she was so distracted by Kuroko. Index said ''Don't be distracted in battle or you'll get killed.'' Mikoto was an little embarrassed that she was saved by Index but it didn't matter right now, they both got up and Mikoto said ''Let's beat some Judgement face.''

Index started to run to be able to take the attention from the people from Judgement and most of the people ran towards her while five of them stayed here. Index whispered in Misaka's ear ''I will handle them, you handle the string girl and the others here.'' Mikoto nodded while saying ''Don't die.'' Index screamed this ''Well well, congratulation for being polite for once, well sort off!'' Mikoto blushed as she screamed ''I take it back!''

The string girl prepared another pack of string, the end of it attacked Mikoto who dodged the attack. She used her power to send some electricity on the string which was conductible and because of that, the electricity was heading towards the string girl but before she counterattacked, she used the fact that her string was filled with electricity to hit Misaka who screamed as the electricity filled her entire body. The string girl used the end of her string to cut to where there wasn't any electricity and as the electricity filled part of the string fell in the ground, the regular one headed to attack Mikoto.

Mikoto couldn't help but ask ''How?'' The string girl calmly explained her body ''My power allows me to be able to control an object as if it is my body, my power is unfortunately level two.'' Mikoto didn't understand how it could only be level 2 and she asked that and the enemy responded by saying ''Well I am only able to control skinny objects like this string or an rope or an crayon and not objects like an table or something like that.'' Mikoto was going to attack the string girl but the explosion guy wormed through the field to get close to her in order to make another explosion but she he wrapped his hands on her feet, she concentrated her power on her right foot which zapped the guy for good. She decided to finish the four other members that were still conscious before finishing the main enemy which was the level two because they could attack her in her moment of weakness.

Mikoto couldn't help but wonder if Touma was alright right now, because some of the people used gun and he couldn't do anything against that, she didn't like that he was in danger much like the contrary too. They were both the type of people who wouldn't involve their friends if possible, well for Mikoto, that changed in the sister incident, now she was just worried, she didn't feel like he shouldn't be there while he did feel like she shouldn't be there and it bothered her. She just slapped herself as she decided to concentrate on what was happening in front of her.

* * *

><p>Touma was once again unlucky. Although he fell on the water, the Judgement people were on the ground ready to kill him. An telekinesis of level 2, concentrated so hard to move an knife towards Touma and to counter the attack, he used his power to cancel the control of the knife so it only fell on the water. Touma quickly swam to shore as an level 3 Pyrokinesis shot an small fire ball towards Touma who easily canceled it.<p>

''What? What is this power?'' one of the espers said while backing away. ''You wimp, even if he can cancel esper powers, he can't cancel bullets can he?'' The person who said that shot an bullet towards Touma who dived in the water to dodge. Once the bullet slowed down because of the water and eventually floated, Touma dived up. He started to get out of the water to go in the ground in the other side of the room but the level 3 managed to send another fire ball to go straight to Touma and because he was using both his hands to get up, he had to stop going up and let himself fall in the water in order to dodge the fire technique. Now he knew that if he wanted to go in the land, he needed to handle the Judgement members who were fighting him but how can he do that when he was in the water, in the end he had an idea.

He swam to the other side of the stream and took one of the Judgement members leg and pulled it to go in the water. The level 3 threw another fire ball aimed at Touma but when he falcon punched the Judgement member, the impact sent the member up and the fire ball which was heading down accoutered the Judgement member before it could encounter Touma since the Judgement member was just in the middle of the two fighters and because of that, he got knocked out.

''Damn you!'' the fire esper screamed. Another member whacked the pyrokinesis's head and because of that, he slipped on the water that got on the ground and fell in the stream. Touma used that time to push the fire esper head deep in the water without letting him breathe and eventually, he drowned. Touma didn't like doing this but he said ''You let me one minute to leave and he will be save from death.''

Forced to accept this, they nodded as Touma got in the other side of the stream while they picked their two teammates. He ran to find somewhere where he can get out of this place and when he was out of the sight of the Judgement members, he took his shirt off and took the water out of it. He sighed as he said ''What misfortune.''

* * *

><p>Index had distracted the squad that was dealing with Tsuchimikado for an couple of second and that time was enough for him to escape. Now, he was hiding behind an tree recovering the most he can. The members were now searching for him and one of them was quite close to him, that person had an knife. He was walking closer and closer to the GROUP leader without actually seeing him and when he was on the other side of the tree, Tsuchimikado put his hand on the guys' mouth and took the knife and stabbed the guy easily, he took out blood that was on his own head as he let the guy fall. The judgement member didn't die but was close to death.<p>

He ran towards an bush and he hid there, he slowly walked farther and farther from the area but the foot of another member hit his back because the member was searching for him and he accidentally hit Tsuchimikado. The blond guy made the guy trip and silenced him by putting his hand on the guy's mouth once again and he finished the guy in an heartbeat, while not killing him. He continued making his way out of the area.

He noticed an person that was in front of the road blocking him from escaping, he needed to kill or beat that person before leaving, he took his gun from his pocket and aimed it at the person, his hand was shaking quite an bit, he didn't want to kill an innocent person and that blocked him from finishing that person easily. If he wasn't precise enough, he might kill the person who doesn't deserve such fate.

But than he thought of Maiko, his little sister. If he died than she would be in pain and one of the things he never want to do is just that, make her cry and if he did that because he died, he wouldn't die an satisfying death. So he aimed the guy towards the enemy once again but this time ready to shoot her and in one move of an finger, she was shot and fell to the ground. He started running hoping that they wouldn't catch him but what he didn't know was that in the alley, there was more members who just came out of the alley when she died. He said the same thing he said before Index came ''Shit.''

* * *

><p>Index panted as she hid from the people following her. She was in an building dealing with espers while she didn't have any move to fight espers. Her technique which allowed her to manipulate the spells that magicians used could only be used against them and Sheol fear could only be used once in an while, she was in an huge disadvantage, not only with her technique not working against them but the number. But still, she was determined to do this.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroko continued running, she didn't stop at all and she eventually saw the hospital and because of that, she ran faster. She didn't want to use her esper power to go there since she didn't even know where the hospital was but only by following an emergency truck, she was able to find it but when she saw it, she also saws some unexpected faces in front of her blocking her way to go in the hospital. Standing in front of her were<p>

Mii, Saten, Uiharu, Kongou and her two friends. Uiharu whispered "Kuroko" as she prepared to fight her friend even if she didn't have any fighting skill.

**Chapter 5: Battle Agaisn't Judgement: Kuroko and Uiharu Confront**

_''Do you know how to fight, nun?'' Misaka asked Index in order to make sure not to send someone who would be in danger on the battlefield. She was kinda hoping that Index could fight so it would be easier to handle the situation not that it would be too hard. Index looked down as she whispered to herself ''I need to stay.'' Misaka didn't hear what Index said._

_''I know how to fight.'' Index said in an low tone. It was high enough for The Railgun to hear but it was really low. Mikoto got up and said ''Than let's go fight now.'' Index looked down even more stressed than before, she didn't know how to relay this information, this crucial information that would decide if she would stand in the sideline or fight. She said this again ''I know how to fight.'' The level 5 didn't know what to say, she simply announced to Index this ''You already told me.'' Index continued the phrase she wasn't finished saying ''But, I dunno if I can fight an esper.''_

_Mikoto started walking towards the exit of the restaurant after putting the money on the table. She looked at Index while walking and ordered her this: ''Go to your house and come back here around one or two hours from now, we will form an plan for the-.'' This phrase was quickly interrupted by Index who screamed ''I want to help!'' Mikoto said to her ''Sorry, you'll be in danger.''_

_The silver haired nun wasn't happy with this, she said ''This is so unfair, Touma always do things alone without even asking for help, there were so much events where he could have asked me to help him, like the Daiheisei Festival event. Now that I can be useful once again, now that I can help without having Touma try to stop me, I can't even help.''_

_The level 5 was an little bit surprised. She walked closer and closer to Index, eventually staring at her eyes as she said ''Do you really want to help?'' Index looked at Mikoto while saying to her ''Please short hair, please.'' Mikoto started walking out of the restaurant while Index looked disappointed, she eventually stopped walking as she said ''Aren't you going to come?'' Index smiled as she ran to catch up to Mikoto, she looked back and said ''Thank you.''_

_''Where is the location of the battle? Where are we going?'' Index asked to be sure that Mikoto knew where she was going. Mikoto smiled at Index while saying to her ''To an friend's house.'' Index looked confused, Mikoto's best friend was in danger and she was going to visit another one of her friends. ''But we need to go now, we can't stop to go to an friend's house._

_''Trust me.'' that was all Mikoto said before they started to run away._

_''Yeah, I'm coming, no need to be in such an hurry.'' Saten said while putting her phone in her pocket . She opened the door revealing Mikoto and Index who were waiting impatiently. ''Hello Misaka, glad your here but who is that nun?'' She looked at Misaka's face and noticed something ''And why do you look in such hurry?''_

_Misaka got in the house while saying ''Hello Saten.'' When she was inside, she continued talking ''This is Index...'' Misaka couldn't continue the phrase because she didn't know Index full name. Index of course finished the phrase ''Index Librorum Prohibitorum.'' Misaka and Saten looked at Index like she was crazy, Saten whispered to Misaka ''Her mom wanted to curse her when she named her that, she probably didn't have an good childhood.'' Misaka nodded while feeling bad for the nun._

_''Why are we here short hair?'' Index asked the esper as she looked around the house. Misaka announced to her this ''I wanted to give you an weapon to help in battle, nothing too hard to use so because Saten has an weapon which is pretty easy to use, I wanted to give it to you.'' Index was now very curious and it was pretty easy to know, it was all over her face._

_Instantly, Saten got what Misaka wanted to do. She went to her room while Index was still as curious as ever. Index started to pout while saying ''Why do you want to make me wait? Your killing me.'' While they were exchanging looks, Saten screamed in order to announce her status to everybody ''I can't find it, wait...hold on...okay its here!''_

_When Saten got out of the room, Index was simply surprised. It was an pretty ridiculous weapon and she shared her feelings to Misaka ''This is not an proper weapon for me, its pretty ridiculous, its fitting for an person like you.'' Misaka sweat dropped while saying ''You do know that you insulted someone while saying that.'' Saten smiled and looked at Index who thought she would scream at her but she didn't._

_''Don't worry, its not really an insult. Its an fact that its ridiculous but its an good weapon for an beginner, at least use this when you are in danger.'' Index looked at Misaka and asked Saten ''How can you two be friends, you are so proper and nice while she...'' Misaka blushed out of embarrassment once again and screamed ''HEH!'' Saten laughed and after an couple of minutes, they remembered what they were supposed to do and they both left.''_

* * *

><p>Index looked at the bat on her hand, she was an little scared now that she was trapped. She heard some footstep coming closer and closer to her. She was in another school which was close from the maid one, she hid there because its an big place making it easy to hide from an attack and made some surprise attack too. An enemy walked in the room and because Index was hiding just in the left of the door, she was able to hit him in the head making him knock out.<p>

With much effort, she hid his body and she ran out of the room. She heard some noises which were people screaming. ''Let's find her!'' was what they were screaming. Of course, Index wouldn't let them do that easily, since they were in the first floor, it wouldn't be stupid if she prepared some traps on the stairs. She went in an class and pushed as many desk as she could to the stairs and when she pushed her tenth desk, some people came running in.

She pushed all of the desks one after another to the floor and they fell while hitting the people running towards Index. ''What?'' one person screamed as he feared the worst, he couldn't stop running even thought he saw his comrades falling one after another, hit by the desks. He managed to dodge all of the desks and when he reached the top floor, Index only had one desks left and there were only two people that managed to not get hit. The guy who was screaming his feeling before took Index by the neck and searched for his knife in his pocket. When he got it out, Index could only look at it with fear. She tried to struggle but her efforts were futile, her bat couldn't be reached because it was on the floor of the second floor since she needed to push the desks. ''I guess its all over.'' Index said while giving up.

''You know what, I'll make you feel what my friends felt.'' The person threw Index towards the first floor, but since Index was able to use the person's comrades as an cushion, she was safe although it was an bit hard with all the other desks. She looked up only to see the desk going to her directly. The person wasn't any normal person, she was of course an esper and Index immediately knew the esper power. She ran as fast as she could but the desk only followed her.

She was going to run outside but she remembered she had to get the bat back to Saten, she opened the door which was separating the stairs to the first floor and when she was on the other side of the door, she stopped running expecting the desk to stop because of the door but I didn't. It broke the glass and continued chasing her. The first floor has much more people searching for her but despite that, she took the chance, not that there was an choice. She immediately saw two people running after her, she didn't run away from them and instead she ran towards them. When they were close, they stopped running but Index pushed them aside and continued running. They were confused of the reason Index just ran like they weren't there but they immediately figured it out when the desk hit the two of them.

Index heard much more then two Judgement members that were going to investigate this place so she hid in an class and that class was precisely were they were going so when was seemed to be twenty people got in the class, Index knew that she was blocked. She was running while looking at them and wondered how she would get out of this situation this time.

Index then remembered that the girl who had the esper power that gave her so much trouble touched the other desks too. Index couldn't help but wonder when they were coming and they did come, but in the perfect time. They managed knock out most of the people in the room, only leaving one person she had to fend off. The desks continued going after her and this person who knew it was over for her just left the room, she had tears in her eyes because she was scared.

All of the desks hit her and immediately, blood came out of her body. She was disappointed in herself, she lost this fight when she could finally show her worth. She fell to the ground while still being conscious but because the desks send more and more pressure on her body, she body felt more and more weak, her eyes slowly closed themselves and the last thing she saw was an smirking woman, she had indeed strong and her power was impressive and it seemed like her power managed to beat Index this bad. How could Misaka or Touma let her fight again if this is the result, Index wanted to find an answer but she couldn't. Immediately after giving up on an answer, she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Misaka dodged the string once again. She ran towards her enemy who manipulated her string to attack Misaka from the left but this time, the Level 5 was easily hit. She screamed a little as the string sliced her skin once again. She managed to cut the string with her esper power but each time she cut the string, the person who was controlling it continued using it like she didn't lose anything. It only continued chasing after her like there were no end to it. While she was being hit, Misaka had no other choice than to withdraw and she did it by jumping backwards at an incredible speed, she was able to do it by using her esper power to attract herself to an metal which was an small metal toy.<p>

"Lightning Attack Spear!'' Mikoto screamed as an spear of electricity started forming close to her. Her enemy did not let Mikoto use her technique that easily, she quickly attacked Misaka in order to interrupt her which worked the first time around as Misaka had to stop her technique in order to dodge the attack. Behind her was one of the person comrade who prepared her own technique. Misaka was too distracted by the friend behind her to notice that the string stabbed her stomach and because of that, she looked forward while losing blood. The friend had an bat much like Saten and she was abou to hit Mikoto's head with it but with her level five power, she was able to stop the bat by electrocuting her enemy. When the Level 0 fell to the ground. she cut the string once again as she looked at her annoying enemy once again.

She saw that there were more people attacking her. The first person that attacked her was an level 1 esper who was easily beaten by Mikoto. The second one that attacked her was quite skilled with her Areo Hand ability. That ability managed to send Mikoto to an building. The person who controlled the strings knew that this would happen since it was in their plan so she made her string go there and once Mikoto was send there, she felt an shock on her two legs because of the sharp string and she also felt an shock on her back because of the impact.

Another person, who was good at martial art ran towards Mikoto who used her ''Iron Sand Storm.'' to defend herself and when the person jumped back out of surprised, she created an sword out of her Iron Sand Storm and stabbed the person. She felt an little bad for that person but she didn't have enough time as another areo hand attack was send to her. She easily countered it with her Iron Sand Storm sword and she attacked the person who started to randomly send her attacks because she became more and more nervous of the Level 5 who eventually stabbed her too and since the person wasn't knock out with that attack, Misaka electrocuted that person in order to finish her.

Now there was only one enemy which was the string girl who was by far the most powerful yet annoying out of the group. Mikoto started running towards her and as the string attacked her, she could easily defend herself by cutting it each time it came. Eventually, the string came from the side but she was able to use her Iron Sand Storm as an advantage by materializing it everywhere where the string tried to attack her and de-materializing it right after. She kept getting closer and closer to her enemy who knew fairly well that it was all over.

Her enemy eventually fell to the ground with no hopes of winning and Mikoto who was now very close to her, de-materialized her whole sword and sighed. She said ''I don't like when people give up so easily.'' as she electrocuted her enemy who fell to the ground right after. She looked in the sky and couldn't help but wonder if Touma and Index were correct. She wondered what she could do right now, her job was over but than she looked at some Judgement members who were getting out of an school with Index.

* * *

><p>Tsuchimikado did not like his current situation at all. Not only was he surrounded with people who were clearly much more in number than him but they had esper powers ranging from Level 0-4. He sighed as he was about to say Touma's famous line but he didn't. He wondered how he would get out of this situation and the best answer was of course, talking.<p>

But how could it help? How could he make them not fight him? Those were questions that were on his mind as well. He didn't know exactly what he would say but he just started talking to eventually find something that would help him withdraw without any trouble. ''Judgement why did you all attack me? I wasn't the person that started the attack.''

They looked at each other obviously confused, they knew that there was an reason for why esper fights started but they never thought that there was an reason this time so one of them asked him ''So how did the attack start?'' Tsuchimikado was confused on why they would attack him if they didn't know if he was truly the enemy. He gulped in an low volume and he continued talking right after doing that action.

''Well today, I was going to pick my sister from school who was talking with an red haired lady. Suddenly, the red haired lady who was already disturbed and mad for an reason, attacked her so I had to protect my sister. When she made my sister lose her ability to walk whether its for an while or forever, I got mad and fought her more seriously and..'''

The people talked among themselves as they wondered if they should catch him or not. They couldn't end up with an satisfying answer as there were too many opinions. One person screamed to Tsuchimikodo this ''But how did the school explode!?'' Tsuchimikado gulped yet again but this time, it was louder, he had no choice but to tell the truth which was this ''It was my fault.''

The Judgement members were going to attack him until one member said this ''Hold on, so even thought you didn't start the attack, you are going to be taken by us for not only making the school explode but for killing some of our members.'' Tsuchimikado was going to revolt by saying that he didn't even killl any of their member but it was too late...they already started running towards him.

In the beginning, he could easily deal with those people, his hand to hand combat skill was amazing and it made him able to handle this but when blood started to spill out of his mouth without stopping, he started to get even more dizzy and weaker. His punches were slower and slower and his steps kept getting mushier and mushier. In the middle of the battle, he fell to the ground only because of his injuries. He knew well that he would be able to eliminate much more if he wasn't injured. He close his eyes expecting to be at the Judgement office the next time he wakes up.

* * *

><p>Another fire attack headed towards Touma who instead of negating it, dodged it. The person that caused the attack said ''Don't think you could beat me by drowning me.'' Touma looked at the guy while sighing, he really wanted to just go up and help his friends. He muttered once again he catchphrase ''What misfortune.''<p>

Suddenly the water started moving crazily, with an huge amount of water attacking Touma who tried to run but was stopped because of the esper who made an fire wall. Touma easily negated the fire wall and he tried negating the water move but weirdly, he couldn't. The esper laughed as he announced to Touma ''Aren't you an dependent esper.'' Touma ignored the guy and continued running. ''HEH! I'm talking to you!''

The Pyrokinesis chased after Touma who was only running because of the water attack. In front of him was an bullet which was getting closer and closer to him. He was an little worried but was able to duck in order to dodge the bullet and he continued running. The person who had the gun that send the bullet towards Touma send an couple more but by jumping on the other side, he dodged the other bullets.

Because of that, he was just in front of the Pyrokinesis who was too close for Touma to use his negating technique. He send an fire ball towards Touma's stomach. The black haired boy screeched as the fire ball burned his skin little by little. He smiled at the Pyrokinesis as he took the guy hand and jumped to the water with him. The Pyrokinesis screamed out of shock as he fell to the water.

The first thing Touma did was push the Pyrokinesis in the water. The poor esper tried to get out and he was so desperate that he started screaming Touma to stop. The last thing he screamed before he drowned was this ''Not again!'' When he drowned, Touma got up to the land with the Pyrokinesis and he started to run but the water attack quickly attacked him right after and another bullet headed towards him.

The bullet managed to hit Touma's shirt without hitting him which was an very unlikely end result to the attack while the water attack kept giving Touma trouble. Eventually, Touma was too tired to run and when he stopped for an second, the water attack blasted him to the other side fo the wall. The person who had the bullet ran towards Touma who was now on the ground and he was about to end Touma with another bullet but the Level 0 kicked his enemies leg making him fall to the ground too and he managed to slap the gun out of the guys hand and he couldn't help but ask ''Why coudn't I negate this attack.''

The guy smiled while saying ''My power is level 3 and it is called Liquid Control. By controlling water, I could attack you with two ways.'' Touma did not understand this, if he could control water, why coudn't he negate the attack. ''But how?'' Touma asked to himself but his enemy heard that and pointed at his brain ''By using this.'' ''You can negate esper attacks right. My power is Liquid Control which mean that if you negate the attack, it will only negate my control on the attack so when you do that, yes it stops my control on the attack but it doesn't stop for long which means your power is basically useless against mine.

The water attack was about to blast Touma once again but he negated it once. The level 3 smirked as he commented ''I told you didn't I'' Touma didn't stop connecting his hand to the water while saying ''I wonder what power will stop working first, my power which doesn't use any energy or your power which you have to stop for an couple of minutes to re-use right after.'' The Level 3 looked shocked and since he knew he would lose, he stopped his attack and Touma let him off and just continued running. Eventually, he found an latter and left by using it.

''Finally out!'' Touma screamed as he was ready to fight some more.

* * *

><p>Kuroko had an inch of emotion that grew out of her face, it was shock of course. She didn't know that her friends would try to stop her. Uiharu was the first one to speak ''Kuroko, I heard that you tried to kill an maid, its not true right.'' Uiharu was quite desperate, she really didn't want to believe that Kuroko caused this mayhem. Kuroko answer wasn't satisfying for Uiharu.<p>

Uiharu walked closer and closer to Kuroko who was about to knock Uiharu out in order for her to do her goal. She was really affected by this, so much that she ignored the fact that Uiharu was her friend and she attacked her only to be stopped by Kongou who said ''I thought you were an good person, Kuroko. Although we used to have this sense of rivalry, I thought I knew you enough to know that you are an good person and you would never hurt your friends.''

Kuroko ignored this comment, she couldn't deal with two problems at once, she got up again and she looked at the younger girl who was still walking towards her. ''Why do you do this?'' Uiharu said while having this hint of sadness in her voice. Kuroko despite being in this state coudn't help but feel shocked at the question. She started to ask herself ''Why am I doing this?'' But right after, she shaked her head and she continued doing what she was doing, attacking people.

The person she attacked next was Saten who screamed ''AAAGH!'' Kongou tried to save Saten but Kuroko easily made her and Saten appear in the air and she appeared on the ground alone while Saten was falling towards her eventual death. She wasn't in an state to think that it was easy for Kongou to cushion the Level 0's fall and even thought Uiharu hoped that she did that knowing that Kongou could safe her, she didn't.

Uiharu kept walking closer and closer to Kuroko. She said ''Are you doing this because of the murder?'' Misaka and Index would be shocked if they heard this since an while ago, when they talked to the young lady, she didn't know an inch about it like she forgot but now, she knew about it, she remembered it, it was definitely suspicious, it all changed as fast as pressing an button.

Kuroko knew why she did this, she knew it so well that the murder was replaying again and again in her mind, there was no stopping and each time she tried to think of something else, her head started to hurt. She tried once again to do so but with the same result. Uiharu was panicking at the sudden pain that Kuroko displayed and screamed ''Are you okay?'' as she started to walk faster and faster.

Kuroko asked Uiharu his ''Why?'' This question was only three words, it was an simple question to ask but it was even easier for the black haired girl to respond. She started walking even faster to Kuroko and said to her ''Because you are my friend of course.'' Kuroko backed away, an for an couple of seconds, the thought of the murder washed away and she thought about all the good times with her friends as she whispered this ''Uiharu.''

Uiharu was glad, she had an smile but as soon as she realized that it was only for an couple of seconds that Kuroko acted this way, she was disappointed, she really was disappointed. But despite her obvious disappointment, she continued ''I know that you didn't attack the girl for nothing, I know you aren't someone that would do that and that's when it hit Kuroko, the reason she attacked the girl.

''It is because her brother...'' Uiharu had an smile on her face, there was really an reason and the fact that there was an reason satisfied Uiharu who started to run towards Kuroko. Kuroko continued talking ''Her brother's comrade was the person that caused pain to Mikoto, who was about to..I stopped her and I wanted to protect Misaka so I attacked her.''

Uiharu despite knowing the negative and flaws of Kuroko's situation, she was glad. She than told Kuroko ''You said something about how your Justice was broken right. It was because of this one murder which was accepted. You know, even thought the leaders don't have an fair system, or an perfect system that will satisfy your need and help you. You can still do something, yourself. Maybe the system can't, but you can. Is there something that you need to do in order to satisfy yourself, something about that situation that you can do to help that dead woman, think and you will find the answer.''

And that's when it clicked to Kuroko who Uiharu was now hugging, she whispered to Uiharu's ear this ''Thank you, I know what to do now.'' Immediately after, she disappeared with no longer the scene in her head, no longer feeling like she coudn't do anything. She knew that the system was flawed long ago but she coudn't accept it but today she could and even if the system wouldn't help with this, she would since she is an member of Judgement.

Than, an click of an button was made close by.


	3. Chapter 3: Lab Raid Begins

**Chapter 6: Lab Raid, The Beginning**

Misaka was glad that the people that managed to beat Index came this way. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she didn't find them. She quickly send an basic lightning attack towards them who by chance didn't get hit. Index looked at Misaka while struggling to get out and she muttered ''Oh no.'' She was an little relieved that the younger teenager came but she was scared that when the level 5 rescued her, she wouldn't be able to do anything afterwards since Misaka would tell her that she shouldn't continue fighting since she was weak/useless.

The person that managed to beat Index touched an couple of brick from the exploded school which instantly went towards The Electric Princess who managed to dodge the the first one. The second one hit her and the impact of the brick hitting her send her away and because she was now so far from her enemies, she was able to create one of her most famous techniques ''Spear Lightning Attack.'' without interruption unlike last time.

When she finished creating her technique, she looked at the bricks heading towards her and she smirked. She swung her right hand towards the floor and an deadly lightning strike broke all of the bricks before her and the attack didn't stop there. It headed towards the Judgement members who all ran away from the destination of the attack but were hit by the impact. Misaka ran forwards as she cursed for by accident forgetting that Index was there.

Another member who wasn't really an member since he sneaked in the Judgement squad attack attacked Misaka out of greed for fame. The best way was to defeat an level 5. Misaka only needed to send an lightning strike to finish him. She looked at the rest of the Judgement members and used the metal behind them to attract herself to it and suddenly, she was behind them. She quickly took Index's hand and she jumped. She took one coin from her pocket and put it in her hand and she smirked yet again.

She flicked the coin as the Judgement members were panicking. They tried to run away but it was too late, the coin touched Misaka finger as she screamed ''Railgun!'' The Railgun headed towards the floor and send the whole pack of Judgement members unconscious. Its explosive electricity filled the Judgement members bodies giving an after affect to the already deadly attack. Because of the impact, Index and Misaka were send upwards in an fantastic speed and were saved by an building close by.

But since they were only beside the building, Misaka could only manage taking the border of the building and since Index was holding her left hand, it was close to impossible to go up. Misaka's hand was slipping little by little and she couldn't change that they were going to fall. She could do nothing but watch her death. Suddenly, Misaka right hand was swinging and because she was trying to stop the swinging, her hand was slipping faster but suddenly, the sound of broken glass infiltrated her ears as she started to fall.

But weirdly, she stopped falling after an couple of seconds that felt like minutes to her. She looked up only to see an nun who was smiling out of relief in an building. With the strength she had, the nun pulled The Ace Of Tokiwadai in the building and the younger girl hugged the nun as she screamed ''You did it!'' After realizing what she did, she got embarrassed end said ''I still don't like you.'' She really didn't want to say that she started to like the nun, even an little (As an friend of course).

Seeing this, the nun did the same and after an very awkward minute, the Level 5 spoke: ''Where are we?'' Index managed to look at the building sign while they were being send upwards so she managed to respond ''In an business-ish building." Misaka looked at the broken window, she turned around and she saw some cleaning robots who, after seeing this disaster, were heading towards the duo. With panic, Misaka said this ''We should probably leave.'' Index who just noticed the cleaning robots responded by saying ''Wait, this robot...was the one that stole my food!''

''I want my revenge now!'' Index said while looking at the robot with an intense glare. The Strongest Electromaster pulled the white haired teenager hand and started to run. The weird named girl screamed this ''No, no! Stop short hair, stop!'' Misaka looked behind her to see the cleaning robots and looked at Index with an smile. Index got up and muttered ''Fine, I'll follow you.'' They both ran as far as they could outside of the building with an smile on their faces.

Index and Misaka managed to get out of the building and go to the school where Index fought. They went there because Index lost Saten's bat. After some searching, they found it but their journey in the school did not end when they found it because Index muttered one word, one word which Mikoto knew that Index would eventually say ''Sorry.''

''I was beaten by those espers, because I insisted on being here but despite that, I still want to go in the Lab to destroy it. Please let me another chance even if I was useless here.'' Misaka knew that it was sorta of an hard subject for Index to aboard so she was careful with her words ''Don't worry silver haired nun, you can go in the raid with me.''

Index was an little confused, even if she was happy "Why?'' Misaka responded by saying ''I won't say that were useful in the fight but it doesn't mean that you didn't do anything. You were able to use your surrounding to your advantage when you were fighting and in the school, I saw an bunch of unconscious people. You handled more esoers than I did.''

Index smiled at Biribiri, the short haired teenager made her happy for the first time and even thought they weren't exactly friends, it seems like they were heading towards that sort of relationship without even noticing it. Index was the one that hugged Misaka this time and like last time, she backed off when she realized that and said to the Level 5 esper ''I still don't like you.'' This was followed by the one minute awkwardness and Misaka saying the same thing.

They left without any worries. They decided to go to Touma's and Index's house despite Misaka's complaints. They were going to prepare for the battle which they will have to face later so before that, they took the things necessary for their wounds and probably Touma's too. When they reached the house, it took an even bigger amount of convincing for Misaka to enter the house.

* * *

><p>''What do you we do with him?'' one person muttered. Their boss insulted the team by screaming this ''You idiots! This guy was the one that was defending the innocent passerby!" The Judgement members that captured Tsuchimikado were depressed that they were always failing and that was exactly was their leader said ''You are all useless!''<p>

One of their member shyly went closer to their leader and she said ''But...he killed some of our members.'' Because of their unluckiness, the members that were apparently dead ran towards the unlucky members and they screamed ''We're here!'' By accident, one of members said something which was in his head ''I'll like it better if you weren't alive.''

Before the members reacted to this comment, another member of the Judgement team continued trying to convince their leader that Tsuchimikado was worth being captured. ''He destroyed an whole school.'' The leader of course, didn't waver at this comment. He said "There are many battles that were much worse than this one, we just need to ask for the money and that's it.''

''Now, because of your incompetence, you are going to get an punishment!'' Everybody including the supposed dead members whined at this sudden announcement. The leader continued talking ''You are all going to go work 3 hours more than usual for one week and also, you'll be all walking to get him to the hospital!'' Everybody started whining because they knew that those three hours would be spend cleaning.

* * *

><p>Misaka and Index finished patching the necessary bandages on their wounds and were about to discuss their plan. Index announced to Misaka the whole situation ''Kay, Today me and Touma were walking to go to an store to get food but we were interrupted by some noises. The noises of an woman dying.'' The Level 5 that was ranked third couldn't help but gasp at this, even if she already knew that someone was going to die in this situation, it was still shocking.<p>

''Well, of course we went there and we saw an woman who was...I'm not going to say it.'' Index continued. The esper responded by saying ''Please tell me.'' Index asked the younger girl ''Are you sure you want to know.'' Despite her usual confidence, Misaka wasn't ready for it so she was honest with herself and responded by saying ''No.''

Index continued like Misaka did not say that comment. ''Well, one of the two murderers ran away while the first member stayed to deal with the two of us.'' Misaka who kinda knew what would happen after said ''And Touma decided to fight the guy so you'll not get in trouble, right.'' Index nodded while sweatdropping and feeling an bit mad at what The imagine breaker did. They both sighed as they both said ''Why?''

Index continued after an few seconds ''But I convinced Touma to let me handle him.'' In shock, the brown haired teenager screamed ''How?!'' Index looked confident as she announced how she managed to do it. ''I said that the other guy was stronger than this one and he was the killer and Touma immediately ran after him.'' Misaka smiled evilly as she said ''I should totally try this when he tries to refuse me.'' They both laughed as she said this.

''Please continue.'' Misaka asked as she return to her serious expression. Index looked up and wondered if she should leave the magic parts out of her explanation and she nodded. ''I fought the guy who was an esper and I won, he was really an powerful one and I was able to win luckily.'' The last word was hard for her to say but she said it.

''After that, I heard some noises, it was your friends and by running after them and lying about the murder, I was about to leave without trouble but for the continuation of the story, you have to ask your friends, Also, I found an document that was called ''Level Upper: Magical Style.'' in the alley, with some very weird materials surrounding the body.''

Misaka was confused about one plot hole, it was very suspicious. She asked Index this ''But why no one was around the area where they did the murder, I mean it was an area that was pretty common for people to go, its an very busy district. Also, it wasn't at night, it was just after school.'' Index looked up at the ceiling and she started wondering. She told the esper this''Your right.'' Misaka asked out loud ''I wonder if the second person had an power where no one can enter an shield of his, you think the same?" Index knew what it was, it was an spell but she couldn't tell Misaka that so she just said this ''Maybe your right.''

''Well, anyway now lets talk about the attack.'' the top leveled esper ordered. Index nodded as Misaka told an question which she couldn't respond ''Do you know where we have to attack?'' Index looked worried as she told this to Misaka: ''Our goal is an document but I don't know which lab has that document.''

Misaka smiled at Index while saying ''No worries. I know how to go there, you wait here while I get the information." Index looked confused as she asked Misaka this simple question ''How?'' The electromagnetism esper smiled while getting up and revealing her plan ''By doing an little thing called hacking.''

Misaka ran as fast as she could to an place where she could hack. At first, she tried to get the document by hacking but it was too complicated to hack and since some loose information of the document was easier to get, she managed to get the whereabouts of the paper and when she was found that, she ran to back to Touma's house. But her mind didn't simply think Touma's home like it used to do, it also added something else, two more words ''Touma's and Index's home.''

When she was going to knock on the door of the house when she reached the house, an injured spiky haired idiot walked closer and closer to the door. She immediately thought about the memory loss thing and she started to blush ''What misfortune, why are you here, Biribiri?'' She started getting mad as she screamed ''So it is an misfortune for me to come!'' She tried to shock him with her esper power but he managed to stop it with his Imagine Breaker.

''You crazy Biribiri! We are in an building!'' Misaka ignored this comment as she knocked on the door and said this to him ''I didn't come here for you idiot, so don't think that. I came here for the silver haired nun.'' Touma smiled as he said ''She finally got an second friend, about time.'' The tsundere turned around as she screamed ''Are you talking about me?!''

Fortunately, he wasn't and he told that to her. She calmed down right after he explained about what he mean't while Index opened the door only to be shocked while happy. She sweetly said ''Touma...Touma your home!'' She didn't want to say Misaka because she didn't want to admit that her rival in love was her friend or more precisely, lower than friends but close to being an friend.''

But than she remembered what she told Touma before and she bit him. He was in pain as she did that. He ended up with an couple of bite mark in the end. Since he totally forgot, it came out as quite random.

**_(Couple of minute later)_**

* * *

><p>''So how did you become friends?'' Touma asked as he tried to ignore the pain that came from the bites Index inflicted on him. They both answered at the same time while turning their heads away ''We aren't friends.'' Despite his ignorance in love, he wasn't that ignorant about friendship so he knew that they were friends or close to that.<p>

Touma was given some treatment by Misaka and Index who used the material necessary for his wounds to be okay. They both looked at one wound which was more serious than the others and they both looked at him seriously. The wounded boy was scared that they would both injure him but they both said to him ''Your going at the hospital.''

Misaka put her shoes in her feets and pushed the door while saying ''Let's go.'' Index and Touma both got up and followed Misaka to the hospital. The latter closing the door to the house. Misaka looked at her own wounds with worry. They weren't that much to worry about but she did need some checkup and than she looked at Index who although was bruised and had clothes that were dirty, was completely fine. She sighed as they started walking down the stairs.

Touma than asked Index ''Oh yeah Index, what did you do when you left home?'' Index looked at the only guy with them and responded by saying ''Well, I called Misaka and got to her house in order to talk.'' The spiky haired teenager responded by telling them this ''So...you two are friends, that's what I told you. Or else you woudn't have left the house.''

They both glared at him while he said this and he decided to not continue with this subject and even thought she denied it, Touma was happy that the silver haired girl had an friend or something close to that. She was most of the times alone in the house and she rarely spend time with her only other friend Kazakiri Hyouka. He was an little worried about the nun but he knew he could leave it to the esper to treat Index right even thought she attacks him a lot with her lighgning attacks.

* * *

><p>They went in the hospital of the frog faced doctor in order to get fast treatment. Well Misaka went there for that, Touma just followed her although he would go there too if he had the choice. When they reached there, Misaka told the doctor this ''Hi, well...could you treat this teenage boy and myself?'' Index was shocked that she asked for help too, especially since they needed to attack the lab soon.<p>

The frog faced doctor smile as he said ''In the hospital again, heh young lad. What happened this time?'' Touma sweat dropped as he had an montage of each time he went in the hospital since his memory lost. The first being after the Index incident, the second after the Deep Blood one, the third being after the Sisters incident. After that, it was when he decided to protect Kazakiri Hyouka. Followed by the time he went because of his injuries in the Orsolas Aquinas Rescue and even in the Daihesei Festival, he went there. He sighed as he was starting to feel bad for the doctor.

The doctor laughed as he muttered this ''Don't worry, at least I have more money afterwards.'' Everybody sweat dropped when he said that but he truly did not do it for the saying that, he dedicated his time to help both Misaka and Touma with the latter staying in the hospital for the night. The esper was okay after an few hours in which Index spend with her instead of Touma. They discussed the result of the hacking, an little random chatting and their plans for the attack of the lab.

When Misaka could leave, she and Index both went in a shop to get some clothes. Of course, Index did not like this idea and she told Misaka that ''I cannot take my clothes up for hours and leave them, as an nun, I have to keep those clothes the most that I can.'' But she was easily convinced when Misaka told her this ''Do you want to get reconized and forced to pay money afterwards, I didn't have to do that as an sane level five. They didn't want the whole city to know about my upbringings but for an level zero, they would quickly announced it so change clothes, pick some while I choose mine.''

They both chose some clothes and they both got in an hotel room to change. Index asked the rich lady this ''Why do we need to go in an hotel to change?'' Misaka looked confused as she told Index ''Isn't that the only way to do it.'' The older teenager muttered this ''Ignorant spoiled level five esper.'' Misaka was still pondering about why Index asked her such an question.

When they finished preparing after doing an shower and putting some new clothes, they both started to walk to the place they needed to. When they reached there, Misaka looked at the base and said to Index ''This is the beginning of an big battle.' Index muttered in an low voice ''Its really the start of an lab raid.'' The lab destroying esper looked in the sky while running and said to herself ''Yeah, its really the beginning.''

Misaka saw some people outside, she electrocuted the people that were defending the lab but one sneaked behind Misaka since she wasn't hit by the attack. Index hit the girl in the head with Saten's bat while saying to Misaka ''You should be careful.'' Index than asked the expert lab destroyer this question ''Shouldn't we have been more discret.'' Misaka shrugged while running in the building while saying ''Let the Lab Raid Begin!''

**An Misaka Mikoto filled chapter with Index as second. Well, the second miny arc is finally starting. After this one, the pause before the next miny arc will be bigger than like 2000 words. I'll be much more than that. Anyway, I am very glad that the Lab Raid Miny Arc is starting with an lot of focus on Mikoto and Index so both Touma and Kuroko will not appear for an while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and school is starting *cries* But I'll try to keep my updates stable**

**This will be the last time Kuroko will appear in this serie until the end of this Miny Arc. Touma's last time was last chapter so this will be an complete Mikoto and Index miny arc. The real fighting will of course begin next CHAPTER with Misaka's fight. I have high expecation for this arc and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 7: Lab Raid, Hidden**

Misaka heard some noises that were coming closer and closer to her. She ran towards Index and used her power to attract herself to an metal that was above an house. Her power did not make that much sound so the people that were coming closer and closer to them didn't notice that they were once there. Index was going to speak but the younger teenager blocked Index mouth while trying to say that she should be quiet now, especially with those people that are in guard of the lab. Index took an peak at the bodies she and Misaka hid before looking at the enemies again.

Misaka found it weird that there was so much protection for this lab. When she attacked other labs before, there wasn't even an inch of strong defense, of course that was until they hired Item but it took them more than one lab destroyed for them to hire them. She wanted to give her thoughts to Index and the best way to do that was to move away an little bit and discuss a way for them to change they're plan a little according to this new problem.

When they were farther from the lab, Misaka told Index this: ''We have to change our plan an little. Instead of seperating from the beginning, we have stay together and deal with the the first problem which is the security cameras together and after that, you will deal with the papers while I deal with the people that are defending the base. Of course, we can't do that without going inside so I will be asking some people to make noises, so that the people defending the lab will all be distracted by those civilians and than, we can infiltrate the base.

Index nodded, she didn't like that the plan was even morecomplicated than before but it had to be done. Misaka took Index's hand and used another metal that was on the ground to attract herself to fall peacefully. She knocked on the door and Index who realized something asked Misaka ''But how will we be able to convince them?'' The electromagnetist esper smirked as she waited.

It was an mother that opened the door and Misaka told her this ''I heard that if you manage to get more than 100 people behind the lab here, you will have an free thousand dolar while they will have a twenty each. You should go now, it closes in one hour.'' The mom ran towards her house and screamed this ''I'm leaving, take care of the kids!'' After an minute, she started to run while screaming. Index followed her as she was also desperate for money so that Touma could stop complaining but Misaka stopped her. She tried to convince Misaka with an sad look but she was rejected.

''Just asking, how will you give her all that money?'' Index asked. Misaka looked at Index and told her answer casually ''I'm gonna give it to her, and those an hundred people, duh. I mean, its not that much.'' Index looked behind as she whispered this ''That damn rich level five.'' Misaka was confused once again on why Index would ask her this question. In the end, she just shrugged and when she saw the people that were defending the lab purchase the woman and her greedy friends, she started to run towards the lab with Index who was following her.

When they reached the lab, Misaka saw an camera and she quickly used her power to control the camera to her liking making it not see her. Index looked at this with awe as she started to wish for such power so that she could get free food at the mall. They continued running as some people that were staying late were walking closer and closer to them. Of course with her power, Misaka could go up since this place was filled with metal. The scientist didn't look up and when they were out of site, Index and Misaka continued running after going back to the floor.

''This is really tiring.'' Index said as she was tired of being electrocuted again and again. Misaka sweat dropped as she was feeling a bit sorry for the older girl. Misaka found an map of this place on the left side of an door and she saw another camera but with Index that threw an bat at it, she wasn't seen. Misaka told Index that she was thankful to her for doing that. They hid in an room to discuss the map and how everything will go.

''Kay, this place is bigger than I thought. Well, the place with the paper seems to be in the third floor. This floor has the one with the cameras monitor which is to our advantage. The second floor has an big area which is where I will be fighting so that means that you will have to go in the third floor alone. We have to separate immediately once we reach the second floor, they must not know you are there with me. Let's go!'' Index nodded as she felt an huge responsibility on her shoulder and she liked that.

They continued running and eventually, they bumped into a guard by accident. The guard was very quiet and that was the reason Mikoto didn't know he was in the area Index swung her bat towards one of the guard that was inside the lab but he easily dodged the attack and punched the nun. Misaka furiously used an basic lightning attack for revenge but he easily dodged it and he kicked Index towards Misaka who managed to secure her from falling.

Misaka delicately put Index on the floor. The nun got up while the guard ran towards Misaka, he was in the range to attack when Misaka was prepared to defend herself. He tried to kick her rib but she concentrated the electricity that was emitting from her body to the areas he was kicking. It resulted with the enemy being electrecuted from head to toe. But he shrugged it off and kicked her again while this time sending her away. Index who he forgot since he thought she was useless hit his back with her bat and he started falling towards the ground because of that.

Misaka found this an great opportunity to finish him with an basic lightning attack but of course he managed to dodge it by rolling on the side. He ran towards Misaka afterwards but she was able to send two lightning attack, one which aimed directly at him and that he dodged and the second one aimed at where he was going after he would dodge. Of course, she guessed if he would go left or right but with luck, he dodged by going on the right where the lightning attack was heading. It hit him and he screamed an little. Index and Misaka were worried and because of the worry, Index hit him as hard as she could and because of that, everyone close to that area heard the guy scream which was higher than the first scream he did.

Misaka was a bit scared, she took Index and the guy in her hands and with great difficulty, she attracted herself up. When she was attached to the roof, she started worrying about how the guards would find them especially since it was much more obvious than the earlier times. Misaka noticed that the man's hand was going out of her grasp as another member rushed to the scene. She tried as hard as she could to stop him from falling but she coudn't, he fell and the consequence was another knock out member. Misaka and Index knew that they coudn't test their luck so they started to run out of the area in order to find the place where they needed to go which was of course, the place where they monitored the whole lab.

They were even more careful from now on, checkingmore intensily for the cameras while making sure that there was no one around them and sometime out of precaution, travelling upwards. All of this power spending slowed down just an little, the Level 5 esper but she was still in shape to fight. Eventually, they reached the place they wanted to reach for so long, it was of course the lab.

Since they didn't meet that much people after they finished the two people before, they were both scared that the guards were inside the room they were going to attack. Misaka and Index ran closer and closer to the monitor room and opened the door. The person was looking at the cameras while drinking some cofee and told them "Its time to switch, Misaka?'' She looked at him with surprise and she screamed ''What?'' The man turned around as he looked at her. He screamed ''You aren't Misaka!''

He was going to press the red button which would send the guards after them but Misaka obviously worried, shocked him so fast that he didn't even have time to say another word. Misaka took some sweat out of her forehead as she said this ''So close.'' Index looked the man's hand which was falling since it was in the air and said to Misaka ''Look how slowly his hand is falling, its so weird.'' Misaka and Index were talking about that while they didn't notice that this slow hand slowly hit the red button which send an alarm through this whole place.

* * *

><p>The person rushed towards her boss room in hurry, like in the bigest cliche moments. It was truly an emergency that should be dealt with now. She was working silently before the sudden call. It was so sudden, it was so ridiculous that she just ran towards her boss room to announce what happened. She pushed the door of the room and when she saw her boss, she got inside in an hurry.<p>

When she was in front of the boss office, she took some time to breathe and when she was finished, she looked up. Her boss asked this question ''What are you doing?'' The worker was gasping while saying this ''There are intruders in the Lab O. They managed to beat an lot of the guards pretty easily and no one seemed to stand an chance agaisn't them. They infiltrated the monitor room and are now going in the second floor of the building.''

''Who would do such an thing?'' the boss asked to his worker. She gasped while responding ''We still don't know, the cameras were not showing anything and none of the knock out members got up until now.'' The man instantly got it, it was so obvious now, it was so deja-vu, it was so familiar. It was of course none other than ''Railgun.''

''What?'' the worker responded as he only muttered that word alone. He than gave an proper answer ''Its one of the Level 5, the third to be more precise. The Railgun, Misaka Mikoto. An student of Tokiwadai who is called the Ace Of Tokiwadai with the electromagnetism power that would be able to do such an thing. Of course its her, she did it before. She managed to destroy so much lab because of the Sisters Noise Project. She had an clear goal back than but now, what is her goal?''

The coworker was surprised. She coudn't muster an word when he said that it was an Level 5. It took some time before she could respond and even than, her voice was shaking abructly ''What are we going to do?'' The boss smirked, it was strange that he would smirk in this situation. He looked at his coworker viciously while he said this:

''You see, when Railgun attacked last time, we realized that there weren't an good enough defense in the lab so after the attack, we started to hire some guards an also, an organization that had one job, protect the labs. Of course its name is LAB. They are quite strong and I don't think the little Railgun will be able to handle them.''

''Lab has of course five members. The first is an Level 4 we recently hired. She is an incredible teleporter, the second is an Level 0 with an very rare ability and some interesting raw skills. The third is an Level 0 who somewhat has an weird enough power despite being an level 0, able to do some very incredible things. She is really weird, her ability I mean and the fourth, is of course another Level 4 who has quite the unique last one is an simple level 0 with no power, but he still impresses me to this day.''

''Even the Railgun will be unable to handle them.''

* * *

><p>After her confrontation with Uiharu, the teleporter calmed down. She was no longer aiming to kill the blond haired guy who she would have to talk to more rationally after she dealt with her own problem. But what was her problem, well this time, she was going to do something she should have done an long time ago, as a member of Judgement. The problem itself was that she didn't do it.<p>

Kuroko didn't want to involve the other members of her squad since that would mean to not repay for the bad that she has caused for both them and everybody else.

She was now at her 177th Branch Office, the office that she works in. She walked towards the computer that was cherished by the youngest member of the squad, Uiharu Kazari and she waited after opening it. Eventually, the screen got to the password page. This was an pasewordthat was easily fill in since it wasn't really the younger girl's password but more...the whole 177th branch password.

But even if it was Uiharu's password, it would still be writable since she is quite the close friend with Uiharu. After she wrote the password, she waited. She tried estimating how much time it would take her friend to come back, she hoped that it would take around five-ten minutes which would be more than enough time for her to find the information she terribly needed in order to do what she was about to do.

Finally, she could access the internet. She tried researching an person, but when she when't to type that person name, she couldn't do anything. Nothing came out of her mind, there was simply nothing. She tried thinking as hard as she could for that name but she weirdly couldn't find it. This worried Kuroko as she took too much time searching in her head for that name.

While she kept thinking, the door of the office opened. Kuroko out of worry hid herself. She decided to leave after she heard an bit of the Judgement members conversation. Uiharu was the first one to talk ''She isn't here. I thought she knew what she had to do.'' She fell to the ground and hid serself while Uiharu was really worried that her friend would be the center of another problem and that she might even be taken in prison because of that. Mii tried cheering the young girl by saying ''Don't worry, I'm sure that the thing she is talking about could be confessing to Mikoto about why she did such things and saying sorry to her for being so negative or something like that. Since she did worry Mikoto an lot.''

Kuroko was shocked and she felt an bit guilty. It wasn't the thing she did that made her guilty, she didn't even consider that for the moment. What was really killing her was that she didn't even say sorry to her friends and more importantly Misaka Mikoto or how she calls the teenager, sissy. But also, she was very happy that her sissy would be worried about her. She made an small guilty smile as she decided to not hear more since she coudn't hear more or else she would just go out of her hiding spot.

* * *

><p>Misaka and Index were in total panic, which was ruined because of an phone call that was made by one of Misaka's friend. The girl's phone was cracked an little bit, well the screen only but it still worked. The person that was calling Mikoto was none other than Uiharu Kazari. Index tried convincing Mikoto to not take the phone but she did.<p>

She signaled Index to run with her as she was taking with Uiharu. ''Hi Misaka, how you doing?'' Despite her temptation of saying that she was going to get killed and that she wasn't doing fine at all, she harbored an smile and lied ''I am doing great and you?'' Uiharu smiled an little bit and responded with not an cheerful voice like the Level 5 but an sad voice which indicated that she wasn't doing good.

''In fact, I am not.'' Mikoto was an little bit confused but as she thought of Kuroko's actions, her fake smile disappear and she already knew the reason why the Judgement member wasn't doing that good but she still asked the young girl in precaution of not going too direct with the response ''Why aren't you doing so good?''

Uiharu responded to Misaka with an hopeful tone ''First of all, is Kuroko with you? Just to make sure.'' The older teenager who was Misaka responded with an negative answer which was ''No.'' Uiharu tone shifted from being an hopeful tone to an disappointed what was said next changed that yet again. ''But I am not at the dorm now, I am doing something important.''

Uiharu who was an bit more relaxed had her phone stolen by the long black haired girl who said this ''Are you in an date with THAT BOYFRIEND of yours?'' Misaka blushed as she looked down, she looked down as she screamed ''How did you get that idea?'' Saten continued doing what she did ''Be sure to say hi to him for me and that he shouldn't go too far with Mikoto tonight.''

The older teenager blush only got wider as she continued denying that she didn't have an boyfriend. Index was the one that was making sure that there was no one that would attack them suddenly. She was an bit scared that the esper was distracted since an esper could attack at any given time. If it was an magician, she wouldn't be as worried as she was.

Suddenly an attack hit Index and since Misaka took an peak at Index to see what she was doing, she saw it with her very own eyes. She by accident screamed ''Index!'' Saten who was puzzled because of this sudden scream. She couldn't help but ask ''What? Is something wrong!'' Uiharu took her phone back as she screamed ''Are you okay Misaka!?'' Suddenly, another attack came towards the duo but this time, it hit Mikoto who screamed while flying towards the other side of the floor which was the second one. Both Saten and Uiharu screamed once more:

''Misaka, are you okay!?''

**Do you think you know what Kuroko will do? Try guessing in the comment if you want to. Thank you for reading this far in the book. If you wonder how long this book will be well my estimation will have to be around 125 pages. Its pretty big but since I am already at 40, I estimate this book going until February and maybe if I can be very fast January. Anyway bye.**

**Anyway, I said before that Kuroko will not have another appearence in this miny arc but maybe just maybe. Like an 500 words part like in this one. But not that much. Also, sorry for the long wait. I was so lazy that I didn't edit this chapter for so long. I have to catch up with my updates this weekend. Bye!**

**Well, this is and Misaka and Index chapter only. With an clip of lab. I am an little bit scared that the second fight will be confusing, I am crossing my fingers for you to understand this. Anyway, thank you all for waiting this much. Actually, I did an chapter yersterday lol. This chapter is quite big so I think you are going to be happy.**

**Chapter 8: Lab Raid, Raildex vs Strongest Guards**

Misaka closed her phone, she didn't want her friends to know what she was doing and she didn't want them to worry about her but that was already done. She was thinking about them while she was flying in the air heading for the hard steel ground. Index got up before Misaka fell to the ground and she asked the person that attacked them ''Who are you?'' The person coudn't help but smirk as he told them ''I am one of the four strongest guards in this place if you forget LAB, Kirei.''

Index was going to ask if he was an magician or an esper but Misaka got up and told her to run. Index got an little mad at first and it was shown as she screamed this ''No way that I am running short hair! I will handle with whether you like it or not!'' It took an glance from Misaka for her to realize that she had to do her part of the job. She started running towards the stairs.

Suddenly, right in front of Index was an beam that was heading towards her. It just appeared in front of her instead of going there like the Meltdowner. She was blown towards Mikoto who ran towards her enemy who created an beam behind her. She was going to hit him but the beam hit her as he moved to the left, it send her to the wall. Index looked at him with happiness as she whispered this ''This isn't science, this isn't science.!"

She threw the bat she had in her hand away from her as another beam came towards her ''5-D-8-M-2-P-1-A'' Mikoto used her power to try cancel the technique but she was stopped by another beam which countered her's. She send another lightning attack towards the enemy himself hoping that his attack on Index would stop but she wasn't successful. She could only hope for Index to be okay and she did as she looked at the nun.

But strangely, the attack stopped going after the nun. The attack went towards the enemy who easily canceled his attack with another attack. He looked at the nun with an surprised face. He could only say ''You are the girl with the 103 000 Grimoires stored in her brain, Index Librohum Prohibitorum, I can't believe I would meet someone famous like you. Well that's to my advantage, maybe I'll be able to take a peak at one of them after beating you.''

Mikoto coudn't help but be confused. She stood on the ground as she looked at the enemy who managed to send another attack at Index. She thought it was the enemy being distracted by her that made the enemy attack go towards himself but it wasn't and that's what she realized just now. The attack stopped as Index told her usual spelling to stop the attack. Three other beams much like the last one attacked her from different sides afterwards.

Mikoto did not understand a letter Index's spelled as she was using another one of her technique that she used to fight with Kain that would allow her to stop the three attacks at the same time by spelling three different verse of words and letters. She managed to stop them all and they all went towards Kirei who managed to stop the first one.

The second one was heading towards him at full speed and it was so close from hitting him. He was able to create an beam just in front of his stomach before it hit him and when he was going to break the third one, Mikoto attacked her with her own basic lightning attack and as he stopped his own technique, the lightning attack hit him.

His whole body was affected by the attack, Index coudn't really go on the offensive and Mikoto who was confused about the nun decided to confront her afterwards. She concentrated her power on her right hand making the lightning there as sharp as she could. She ran towards her enemy who was getting back up and when she was about to hit him, he created one too but his was an sword made out of his power, with the holding part being normal. The two attacks hit each other creating friction.

Misaka moved her hand back only to strike again and the swordmen countered the attack a second time while creating behind Misaka another sword. Index saw this and she immediately started to use her interrupt spell. ''5-O-1-B-8-P-E-1!'' The sword tilted back and went towards the enemy's body afterwords. He managed to create yet another sword which defended agaisn't this one and he also created an sword behind Index who didn't see it coming.

She got stabbed because of the sword and immediately after, there was an explosion that ignited inside of her. By manipulating the spell, she was able to avoid a bit of damage but there was still an big amount of damage that she got straight from her stomach. She fell to the ground while some blood was leaking from her stomach, Misaka looked at her and because of that, she was able to get hit by the same technique but weaker since her lightning attacks were fending agaisn't them weakening them. She was able to stay on her two feet as blood was leaving her body.

Index managed to get up despite the damage which was done to he. The guy send another beam behind her but strangely, she was able to foresee the attack. She tried to spell intercept but it was too late. She got hit and her body was send at the other part of the stage while Mikoto was continuing her sword vs hand fight with the enemy. She was able to get an couple of hits on him but they were pretty minor.

Index got up and started manipulating all three swords one at an time, the first one slashed his stomach but he was still standing, the second one slashed his chest while blood was creeping out of his body and the third one blasted him away. Misaka used the metal to attract herself to, the metal was at the other side of the stage and it was between her and the enemy so in the way, she slashed him with her lightning slash. Blood exploded towards outside of his body immediately afterwards. He fell to the ground after the slash.

Index was going to leave as she saw his body on the floor but suddenly, another beam hit her sending her on the other side of the stage. Mikoto quickly looked at the enemy who was getting up. She ran towards him and tried to punch him but he took her hand and he send an beam once she coudn't move because of him. She flew to the side of the stage.

Index looked around this place and finally noticed something she should have long ago. She saw an beam heading towards her and of course, she intercepted it and controlled it so that it would counter the beam that was send towards Mikoto. Mikoto nodded as she ran towards Kirei while creating an lightning attack spear.

Kirei created another beam but the attack was useless as Mikoto struck he spear down which anilihated the beam and hit her target who was able to dodge most of the attack by moving on the left. Little damage was done to him by the attack but the impact send him on the wall. He fell to the ground as his body hit the wall. He got up an couple of seconds later.

While he was regaining a bit of his energy silently, Index asked Misaka an favor ''Can you take all the tags that are in the walls? There are some in the ground and in the wall and if those were the only places, it would be fine but since there are some upwards, I can't take the tags so can you take them with your power.'' Mikoto who was going to ask about Index's origin and power but she coudn't anymore so she nodded as she ran towards an tag that was on the wall.

When she touched it, the tag went on fire. The fire touched her hand and she screamed. Index used her spell intercept to make the fire go out of Mikoto's body since it woudn't waver when she tried to take it away alone. She was shocked as she told Index this

''I don't think I can handle that much fire.'' The enemy secretly send an blade made out of his power towards Mikoto and Index who saw him doing that intercepted the attack while telling Mikoto ''It was him that did the fire attack since he was alone. If I deal with him, there will be no fire attacks.''

Misaka nodded as she pulled the tag of the wall and ran towards another one. Index smirked as her enemy created an string made out of his power on the ground so when Index touched the string with her right foot, there was an explosion that initiated. She flew to the wall as she looked at her enemy. Upwards her body was another attack which was going to hit her but she rolled to the side. She took the bat which she didn't use for the longest time and went towards her enemy.

He screamed the name of his technique ''Rain Shower!'' Suddenly, an beam was formed from each of his tags and they all went towards Mikoto who was taking an tag off. Seeing that, she created another Lightning Attack Spear and countered the attack. Since there was so much attacks, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to handle them all and Index who saw this begun controlling the beams with her spell intercept one by one.

As she was intercepting yet another beam, Kirei created another one which hit Index and suddenly, the beam she created exploded while Kirei looked like he was hit by his attack and Misaka too. It was certainly weird but she knew that she coudn't be stop again or else Misaka would take more damage even if Kirei would too. So she said this ''Talk of Spell''

She than proceeded to controlling two of the attacks that was aimed at Misaka while dealing with the attack that was aimed towards her and making all of them go towards Kirei who jumped to dodge the first one but was hit by the two that were left.

He coughed off blood as Misaka managed to repulse the remaining of the attack that was send towards her but since she didn't aim in any particular place her lightning attack spear which she countered the enemy's attack with, the attack headed towards Index who dodged it although the impact send her away. Misaka used the metal where Index was heading to,to attract herself towards.

She managed to go in between Index and the metal and take all the impact from the attack which she succumbed and she was the one that hit the wall while Index was okay. The enemy send an attack from upwards and the two ladies got hit by it. Misaka managed to hold the attack for an few seconds weakening it by a little but that was all she could do to defend herself from the attack.

Misaka got up and Index too. The two proceeded to their jobs which for Misaka was to take the tags off the walls and for Index was to deal with Kirei. Misaka attracted herself to the metal upwards and immediately started to take the tags off while Index controlled yet another one of Kirei's attack. He ran towards her since he was sick of her bothersome techniques and went to punch her but she used her bat to hit his face.

He fell to the ground while sending an attack towards Index who did not see it coming. She got hit and flew to the wall and hit her head towards the wall. She fell unconscious and Kirei smirked as he went to deal with Misaka who ran towards Index. When she was close to Index, she touched Index's shoulder and screamed this ''Control Of Nerves and Muscles!'' That technique was able to reanimate Index while making her for an couple of seconds an walking stun gun.

The enemy looked at Misaka with an surprised look, he stuttered as he whispered ''Don't tell me.'' He looked at her once again and whispered to himself this ''Its her.'' He than screamed out loud ''No way! The Electric Princess and The Index Of Prohibited Book are working together. Terrific magicians and espers are working together.''

Misaka used her power to create multiple lightning hands that took the remaining of the tags carefully. Now, there was still one tag remaining. The enemy who was in the ground used that one to attack Index who was just in front of him now. She said this ''E-3-N-2-D-1!'' She made the attack which he used to attack her stronger and bigger and after thirty second of buffing up the attack, she made it go towards Kirei who tried to use another one to defend himself but he noticed that there was no tags anymore. He screeched as the attack hit him.

The next second, he was peacefully on the ground knock out. Misaka got down and smiled at Index. She was about to ask Index an question about her power but suddenly, guards interrupted her. Mikoto told Index to flee while she was going to deal with the mass here. She looked at them and prepared to attack.

An woman came out of the pack of guards and told them to calm down. She looked at Mikoto while smiling as she introduced herself ''I am also another strong guard here, one of the strongest. Hi I'm called Rin, nice to meet you Railgun.'' She smiled as she ran towards Railgun. Misaka Mikoto use the metal in the ground to her advantage. She manipulated it so that it would go up.

When Rin went to punch Misaka, she punched the metal wall instead. She took out her weapon and slashed the metal wall. Suddenly, a part of the wall that was in the left side of this area went towards Misaka and hit her. She was in the air flying because of the metal while the enemy slashed her weapon towards the other side. An part of the wall of the right side headed towards Mikoto and hit her back.

Blood came out of her body as she fell to the ground. Rin slashed her weapon upwards and the metal was heading up with Mikoto on top of it. The metal was heading towards the ceiling so that Mikoto would be squished but Mikoto managed to use her power to stop the metal from moving and she also used her power so that it would fall to the ground towards Rin who slashed the metal making the metal break while having an part of the wall from the left side attack Mikoto once again but she was able to dodge it by jumping on the metal.

She proceeded to attract herself to the wall and as the enemy tried to push Mikoto off the wall by making the metal move abruptly towards the left, Mikoto was heading towards her.

When she was close enough, another esper send an bullet towards her so she was forced to jump to the ground but she was close enough to try and break the spear with her lightning surrounded hand. Rin tried to slash Mikoto who defended herself by countering the attack. After that slash, Mikoto tried to break the weapon by aiming at the middle of it while the enemy was trying to kill Misaka.

This went for an while, with the weapon and Misaka's hand hitting each other again and again, this seems to be going for eternity until Misaka jumped back while creating five lightning strikes with her fingertips. The enemy could only counter three of them so the two that were remaining went straight towards her chest and hit her. Misaka continued moving backwards while sending more and more lightning strikes.

Eventually, what seemed to be Offence Armor espers used their power to defend Rin who was immediately bandaged by other people. The duo that were defending Rin ran towards Mikoto while she tried to hit them with her power. Unfortunately, not even one of her lightning strikes had an effect on the enemies and when they were both close to Mikoto, they both punched her with their power which made their punch incredibly strong.

She was send towards the wall. When she was sitting on the floor, the metal upwards her headed towards the floor which would make her die in consequence so when it came close to her head, she used her power to control it so that it would stop and she immediately ran towards Rin afterwards.

When she was close enough, the two level 4 espers with the Offence Armor power came to stop her. The first one went to punch her but she electrocuted that person with her ability and the other one went to punch her too but she was able to dodge the first punch and when he was about to punch her again, she took his hand with her arms and pulled it sending him to the ground.

She immediately sharpened her right hand with her lightning and stabbed his chest which not only cut him but it also made the electricity shock his whole body. He silently fell unconscious and an second later, an piece of the metal wall came flying towards Mikoto so fast that no one could clearly see the medal. It hit Mikoto with such an impact that she flew to the other side of the stage while having her meal come out of her mouth. Rin smirked as she walked towards Mikoto.

When she was no longer even an feet away from Mikoto, she went to stab Mikoto but Misaka was touching the wall for an minute so that when Rin came, the metal wall would hit her as fast as the metal wall hit Mikoto before so when Rin slightly slashed Mikoto, the metal wall hit her at an incredible speed which was even faster than the speed the metal wall when't when it hit Mikoto. The enemy lost conscience while flying in the air and she hit the wall on the other side of the stage with her head first. Mikoto smiled as she looked at the rest of the enemies.

* * *

><p>Index ran for an while, she was tired and thirsty even. She also needed to go in the bathroom, she should have done that before. She wasn't running from anyone or anything but she knew that Mikoto was in danger especially since she was facing that much enemies. She needed to take the papers as fast as she could. She finallly found the room and she looked happy.<p>

She was going to take the papers until she saw an couple of people resembling Misaka in some sort of chamber. She decided that she would save them after she took the paper but someone who was waiting for someone to come to this room walk out of the shadows revealing himself. ''Hi, I'm called Nagisa, one of the four strongest of the lab, hope that we have an brilliant match or more an quick one.''

Index smirked as she prepared for his attack. She said to him ''Don't you dare underestimate me.'' Nagisa smiled while saying ''It took you this long to finish the other guy, well he was the weakest of the four while I am the strongest, my power rivals the one of the Lab members, I would be the second strongest if I was in their group but anyway, don't think you could win.''

Suddenly, the shadow behind Index started moving and so did she. Since the shadow moved down, she moved down too. The pressure was too much, the guy smirked at the same time Index opened her mouth ""P-A-0-5-L-O!'' Index was about to control her own shadow which let her able to quickly go behind her enemy who controlled her shadow again but this time, he made her hit the wall again and again. Eventually she wasn't able to withstand the attack anymore and she fell unconscious.

Nagisa took the nun's body and told her this ''Underestimate you, my ass. You are quite the weakling aren't you.'' He looked at the nun's wound and was a little surprised at both that she was able to handle him for that much time with those wounds and that she took this much damage agaisn't his comrade while he wasn't that strong.

He said to her this:

''Oops, I mean't to say that I wasn't an guard here and that I was stronger than the lab members, well never mind, not like it matters. I just came here to take something, might as well give you up to the second strongest member of this place, wait she is fighting Mikoto so I'll give you to the third strongest. I am just an shadow, like those cliche. I always come to the biggest of events, creeping in the shadows and fighting the strongest course, this wasn't as nearly as glamorous as many events like the Document of Contestine event but this was something, probably going to see you again, little nun.''

* * *

><p>Misaka looked at the remaining people that she had to face. She could finish them with an railgun but that would be an waste. She went towards them and dealt with each of them one by one. Not being able to fend off the level five, each of them were being wiped out on by one. Mikoto zapped one of them while punched another one. She dodged the punch of another while tripping the next one and sending an lightning strike to yet another enemy.<p>

She made an electricity circle which she turned around herself while sending lightning attacks to everybody around her. It eliminated quite an number of her enemies and she used the walls as magnet to quickly zap everybody that was in the middle of the two of them. This made her able to finish yet another fifty of the members.

She went back to the other side of the stage while saying to her targets ''Don't you wonder how an real thunder clap feels like?'' Everyone backed down while starting to pee their pants or looking as fearful as one would be in front of death. She smirked as her arm descended to the floor. In the sky, there was an strong wave of lightning that descended to the floor.

It moved at an immeasurable speed towards the lab and it broke the ceiling on the lab and an big amount of each floors making an big hole and it hit every single of the guards that were fighting Mikoto. The lab wasn't completely destroyed, just the middle. Mikoto looked at them with an smirk. That smirk changed when she heard this ''One of the two targets is captured! I repeat, one of the two targets is captured.

* * *

><p>In an car that had four people were in, there was an awkward silence. One of the four people spoke up ''I heard there was an level five involved in this incident.'' One of them ignited as he screamed '"AWESOME! I CALL HER! I MEAN AN FIGHT WITH HER FIRST'' The third member smiled as she said ''I don't care, as long as we get the beautiful amount of money given to us for this thing.''<p>

The fourth member was playing her song while screaming ''Hello shooting star, hello shooting star!'' The third member sighed as she heard the beautiful voice of the fourth member. The second member started talking with the first member ''So who is with her?'' The first member smiled as she thought ''You know about magicians right, well she is quite the interesting one. With 103 000 Grimoires in her.'' He coudn't help but smile ''Index Librorum Prohibitorum!''

The lady coudn't help but smile too as she said ''Those two are incredible in their own rights, I call the Index.'' The third member who realized that she had no one to fight said ''Yes, I won't have to fight and I wil have some money.'' The first member got out of the car while walking towards the lab while saying "Let's go!''

**I think there will be some Kuroko clip next chapter, Maybe. I loved the first fight an lot. It was really fun writing it, the second one was fun too but I was too worried by you not comprehending it. Next chapter should come probably the day after tommorow. I hope. I think this chapter made this book more than 40 pages. ****I'm happy**


End file.
